Total Drama Alphabetized
by Haters Go To Heaven
Summary: 26 contestants vie to win one million dollars using whatever it takes! The twist this season is that each contestant's name starts with one letter of the alphabet! Day 3 ends and the Chris-tmas joy ends as another camper is sent with a load of coal!
1. Day 1: Twenty Six to Go!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Total Drama series, or the characters in it. Though I do own all twenty-six contestants in this story, I do not own the alphabet idea. Frank15 is the creator of the first letter of the contestants' name for one letter idea. I do warn you to not try any of these stunts at home, these are animated (or written, in this case) teens doing a bunch of stupid thing to impress an audience.

**Pairings: **The pairings shall come very soon, very soon indeed.

**Warning: **There may be a lot of bad things in this story, mentioning that's why its rated 'T'. But, it's nothing so bad that it has to be rated 'M'.

**Note: **Flames are accepted, for this is my first fic ever. I just hope you can leave a little construction criticism also.

**Next Note: **This story is dedicated to my two idols: Frank15 and cragmiteblaster!

**Other Note: **Have fun and enjoy the story

**Day 1: Twenty-Six to Go**

Chris McLean, host of the infamous Total Drama series, was in front of the camera, having his nose over to his armpit to smell for odors.

"Er," the cameraman said, "Mr. McLean, the camera is on."

Chris immediately stopped what he was doing to face the camera and put on a small, nervous smile. "We can edit that out…right?"

The cameraman nodded, which caused the camera to lose focus as it also went up and down.

"Good; welcome to the newest Total Drama series!" Chris exclaimed, throwing his arms out into the air, once the camera focused. "My name's Chris McLean here to host another season full of pain and suffering!

"After Total Drama Island, our big winner, Owen, had decided to keep his hundred thousand instead of going for the million! Dang! We already had season two planned out also!" Chris furrowed his eyebrows.

"But, after much worry and consideration, the producers decided to get a new cast full of better people than that sorry bunch of losers! Also, it seems we have to become a little educational while we're at it.

"My brilliant looks and brains came up with a new season that will try and serve their educational purposes: the contestants each have their name start with one letter of the alphabet!

"That's right; twenty-six new contestants battling it all out in Camp Wawanakwa, once again, for one million dollars!"

"So," Chris put his hand up to his chin, "what will these newbies be like? Will they rock the ratings through the roof? And who will they get paired up with? Find out right now on Total! Drama! Alphabetized!"

_(cue theme song!)_

"We're back!" Chris exclaimed, again. "It seems our first contestant is arriving; say hello to Alex!"

A tall guy with messy, brown short hair and dirty brown eyes stepped off of the boat with a wide grin on his face. He was wearing a gray sweatshirt with dirty magnolia overalls over that. He also wore gray messed up shoes. He walked up to Chris and shook his hand diligently.

"Thanks Chris, man," he beamed happily. "I always wanted to represent my letter for us 'A' people are the best! I believe so and so do the kids!"

"What kids?" Chris rose an eyebrow.

"I thought I told you I was a janitor at a local school! Me and those kids are real close and such! I even helped 'em pull a prank!"

"Not really ringing a bell," Chris said and rolled his eyes. "But, here's Baron!"

Another guy stepped off of the boat with a full grin. He was wearing a brown, short-sleeved t-shirt with a brown leather jacket over that. He also wore baggy, blue jeans and some brown shoes. He had on an aviator's helmet, which covered his hair, and some sunglasses.

"What's up Chris?" Baron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your planes that is," Chris smirked.

"Not yet," Baron said. "I'm still in school for flying."

"Hey," Alex said putting his hand out there for him to shake. After Baron shook it he said, "Nice seeing another guy representing the 'B' letter! Because after A, B is always the best!"

"Good to know that," Baron said, not really caring.

"Here is our next contestant: Casey!" Chris shouted.

The next boat pulled up with a blond haired kid who had nice, blue eyes. He was wearing a black, short-sleeved t-shirt, which had on the front "Come to the dark side…we have cookies!", and messed up jeans which had ripped parts all over it. He was also wearing black sandals.

"First off, I want to say you will all go down," Casey screamed in to the air before giving maniacal laughter. "Then, I will take over the internet! Mwahahahaha!" Thunder flashed behind Casey as he laughed, making the other two weirded out.

"How did lightning get out here on a sunny day?" Baron asked.

"It's called presentation," Casey said to them. "You guys wouldn't know that because only evil villains, much like me, can do that."

"Then how come you don't have theme music?" Alex asked.

"Of course I do! What's a villain without his own music?" Casey whipped out a remote which had a little red button in the middle. He laughed again and he pressed the button, sending out three 'dun dun dunnnn's' into the sky from nowhere.

"Here comes Devin!" Chris again called out to a boat pulling up.

On the boat a very pretty girl with long, silky brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, was standing there just staring at the guys like they were insane. She was wearing a pink top which cut a little bit above her breasts, which were huge, and white short-shorts. She also had on white tennis shoes.

"Excuse me," Devin called to the boys who were staring at her with mouths wide open.

"I'd like to fly that plane," Baron said, smirking.

"I'd kidnap that princess any day," Casey also said.

"I'd like to mop her up," Alex said. Both boys stared at him with looks of confusion. "What? Too soon?"

"Um, I'd like to know why no one has carried off my bags yet." Devin asked with hate in her voice.

The boys rushed up and grabbed her bags off of the boat quickly, fighting over them and sniffing them (in Alex's case).

Devin smiled as she watched the boys fight over her bags. "The world does need more pretty people like me."

Chris, now out of his trance, called out, "Here comes Erica!"

A girl with long raven-black hair and bright blue eyes flipped off the boats with a huge smile. She wore a dark green undershirt with a tan vest over it, containing small pockets for different things. She also wore an explorers' hat with a strap on her chin, and baggy tan pants with tan tennis shoes.

"Erica here! Survivalist and hunter for as long as I can know! I can stay in the woods for about a year or two! I am a good contribution to a team!" Erica cried out loudly.

"Not a very good look you got going on there," Devin said, pointing to her butt. "Oh wait that's not your face."

Erica glared at her, "You know girl, you would not survive with the gorillas and lions and bears; for one day!"

"I don't need to," Devin said lightly, "I have a life."

"Ooh! The burn of evil!" Casey shouted laughing evilly again.

"Does he have a snooze button?" Devin asked angrily, glaring at Casey.

"We'll have to find out later, because here comes Fabio!" Chris shouted to stop Casey's laughter.

A guy with light blond hair and bright blue eyes got off the boat next. He had a white, long-sleeved undershirt and a yellow t-shirt on top of it. He also wore dark blue cargo shorts with dark blue sneakers. He had a necklace around his neck which said "Awesomeness" in gold letters.

"Hey guys," Fabio said as he waved dumbly. "I just wanted to know what that thing was."

He pointed to the boat he was just on, taking off. "That's a boat, stupid," Devin told him as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh thanks!" Fabio said running up to her and giving her a hug.

"Not everyone has the brains like mine," Devin said, innocently. "Now get off of me before you infect me."

"Welcome Fabio," Alex said, walking up to him.

"Hey dude! You look like a farmer!"

"Oh," Alex rose an eyebrow, "thanks?"

"No probs," Fabio smiled.

"I think this guy is not the brightest plan at the Evil Convention Meeting," Casey whispered to Baron who just glanced at him, confused.

"Now," Chris shouted, again, "it's Greg!"

A boy who looked about twelve-years old stepped off the boat with a grim smirk on his face. He had tan skin and black, curly hair and hazel eyes. He wore a bright green t-shirt with the words, "I'm smarter than you", on the front. He also wore black cargo shorts and green tennis shoes.

"Thanks, stupid host," Greg smiled at the host.

"Hey," Baron went up to Greg and smiled. "What's up dude!"

"Technically," Greg rolled his eyes, "That doesn't mean anything if you were talking in logics, actually it does, but you're just asking me to look up. Secondly, slang is no good for one's grammar, especially for yours for how you look so far."

Baron rolled his eyes and walked off. Erica walked up to him and held out her hand in a friendly way, waiting for Greg to shake it.

"As if I'm going to shake _that_," Greg spilled out, looking at her dirty hand.

"Whatever," Erica narrowed her eyes, "don't get any friends on this island. No one needs you."

"Just how I like it," Greg smiled.

"Hold your horses, because here's Harley!"

A black, large, and buff girl with light brown hair and chocolate eyes got off next. She was wearing a Harley leather jacket over a tight blue, button-up-shirt. She also had ripped jeans and black sneakers. She had two tattoos on her arms, one for each which was a snake wrapping around the word 'Harley' on the right arm, and a tattoo of a motorcycle up in flames on the left.

"Hey guys," Harley smirked, waving to the other contestants.

"And where'd you get your looks?" Greg asked examining her up and down. "The City Dump?"

"More like the land waste," Devin retorted.

"I see we all have good personalities here," Harley grumbled.

Erica walked up to her and gave her a full grin. "Name's Erica. Don't worry those guys woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Harley chuckled at the hunter. "Or whatever they sleep on," Harley said, smirking at them.

"It's Igneous!" Chris bellowed.

A girl with long, brown hair, with a lot of orange streaks through it, and flaming orange eyes (done with contacts) stepped off the boat. She was wearing an orange top with the words "Flame is the fire of my life." She also had orange skinny jeans with orange tennis shoes. She had on a necklace of the flame emblem. In her hand was a bright orange lighter, as she was flicking it on and off.

She held the lighter close up to her face, flicking it on…off…on…off. "Isn't this fascinating guys?"

"It's just fire," Devin said, irritated. "You know something that us, normal people, use to stay warm."

"Yeah," Igneous said, still focusing on the tiny light, "but, it's just awesome, man!"

Baron walked up to her. "Uh, ma'am," Baron said, looking worried, "can't you light this dock on fire?"

"I plan to bring up the flames from Hell and burn this whole island to its center!" Igneous said loudly, cackling quietly to herself.

"Now that is an awesome idea!" Casey yelled, writing it down on a notebook. "Mwahahahaha!"

"Going to your contracts," Chris said and whipped out a contract, "You may not light this island on fire, unless it is naturally caused."

"Uh," Greg stared at Chris with worry on his face. "That basically means we're goners if a wild fire starts."

"Yup," Chris nodded, happily.

"Oh great," Harley muttered under her breath.

Igneous just sat down next to Devin, flicking her lighter on and off still. Chris smirked, "It's Jasmine!"

Another girl with tan skin, short, brown hair, and dark brown eyes got off the boat. She wore a yellow top with a brown skirt on. She also had tiny yellow earrings and had a notepad in her hand, a pencil in the others.

"It seems by all of your looks so far that you," she pointed to Erica, "and you," she pointed, now, to Baron, "could be a wonderful couple!"

"Uh," Baron looked confused. "What?"

"You heard me," Jasmine smiled lightly. "Now, may I ask your names?"

"Baron," the pilot said politely.

"Erica," Erica smiled the wonderful smile of danger.

"Ooh," Jasmine erased it out quickly. "Not very good name clashes."

"What about me?" Fabio asked, running up to her.

"You?" Jasmine looked around at the girl contestants. Devin was filing her nails, Erica was now shining her machete, Harley was reading a motorcycle magazine, and Igneous was still flicking her lighter on. "Not one so far."

Fabio got a sad look on his face, "Aw."

"Don't worry," Jasmine started chuckling. "As the saying goes 'don't count your chickens before they hatch'. Or was it 'There's many fish in the sea'? I'm not sure."

"Well," Chris smiled, "we'll have to wait because here's Kyle!"

A really big boy (as big as Owen) with short black hair and hazel eyes got off next. He was wearing a black t-shirt, with a picture of cookies on it, gray cargo shorts and blue sneakers. He was eating a pretzel as he stepped off.

"Pretzels are good," Kyle said, stuffing more pretzel into his mouth. "They're really good with bananas!"

He stuffed a banana, peel and all, into his mouth, then threw in the rest of the pretzel. He rubbed his stomach while he was chewing, "Yummy."

Everyone looked grossed out. "Maybe you shouldn't show us these things," Devin said.

"Oh," Kyle smiled, "Sorry! It's just so good that I'd be crazy if I didn't tell you!"

Fabio went up to him and put an arm around his shoulder. "Awesome dude! Thanks! I've got to try that later!"

"Awesome!" Kyle said.

"Here is Larry," Chris said as another boat pulled up.

This boy had dirty blonde hair, put up into spikes, and bright blue eyes got off the boat with his best smile. He was wearing a light red t-shirt with blue cargo shorts and white shoes. He went over to everyone, shaking their hand firmly, and if a baby were there, he would have kissed it.

"Hello my fellow competitors," Larry said, smiling at them. "It shall be a great honor to compete against you."

"Thanks dude!" Fabio said, beaming.

_He shall be too easy, _Larry harshly thought. _I'll need to worry about motorcycle girl and that hot girl. I'll need more time to find out something embarrassing…_

"It looked like someone just got barfed on by Uncle Sam," Devi n sneered.

"Why I appreciate your comment," Larry said back. "I also like how your hair looks done by a little kid."

Casey snickered, "I love this show! Mwahahahahahaha!"

Baron sighed, "Do you have to do that?"

"But," Casey maniacally said, "it's fun! Mwahahahaahahahaha!" Just as he finished his laugh, lightning, again, flashed across the sky.

"How does he do that?" Jasmine asked.

"Evil villain secret!" Casey snarled.

"It's time for Mel to arrive," Chris shouted.

A girl with long, black hair and chocolate brown eyes got off. She was wearing a neon blue t-shirt with black gloves. She was also wearing neon blue skinny jeans, and blue shoes. "Hello," Mel said, with a hypnotizing smile.

"Hi!" Jasmine cheered, running up to her. "You look very compatible with that one guy." Jasmine had pointed at Baron who was reading a book on flying.

Mel was surprised, "Oh! No, no! I'm not here for romance or anything…I want to test my skills."

"What kind of skills?" Larry asked her, with fake interest.

"Oh," Mel smiled lightly, "you'll see…soon."

"We'll have to wait because here's Natalie!" Chris cheered.

A girl with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes rolled off the boat. She was wearing a light green t-shirt, dark brown cargo pants, and light green sandals. The most striking thing about her was that she was in a wheelchair.

"Hey guys," Natalie said, smiling while rolling over to them.

"What happened?" Greg raised an eyebrow. "You got ran over by a train?"

Natalie furrowed her brows at him, "Whatever."

"Chris," Larry became angered, "why did you accept a crippled person onto the show?"

Chris also looked stunned by what he saw. "We didn't see a wheelchair anywhere in her application form…"

"Chris," Natalie began, "don't worry. I'll be fine! No need to kick me off; and I promise I will not sue if I get horrible injuries." She looked at her legs. "Other than these."

"Well," Chris smiled wickedly, "fine, and thanks for mentioning horrible injuries. We need a little more injury in our challenges to make it awesome."

Everyone looked surprised at this, but Chris started laughing. "Well," Chris said, wiping a tear from his eyes, "here is Oray!"

A girl with dirty, and I mean dirty, she had dirt and her hair looked very oily. It was also very messy, and I mean very. She also had light brown eyes and wore a bright smile, dirt covering her face. She was wearing a large brown jacket with a very dirty brown t-shirt underneath. She was also wearing dark brown, dirty pants with brown sandals.

"Where'd you pick this one up?" Devin asked with faint amusement in her voice. "The dumpster behind your producers' building?"

"Pretty much," Oray said indignantly. "I lost my home five years ago. Been living on the streets ever since."

"How'd you afford a camera then?" Greg asked.

"Stole one," Oray simply said. "Does it really matter though? If I come from rags and you come from riches?"

"Kind of," Harley said, plugging her nose. "You stink!"

Oray rolled her eyes, sighed, and sat down on the dock, in deep thought.

"It's Patrick!" Chris bellowed.

A guy with short black hair and bright green eyes got off next. He wore a tight, muscle shirt, a red beanie, covering most of his hair, black gym shorts, and green shoes. He waved lightly to everyone and smiled.

"Hey guys!" Patrick cheered.

Casey smirked at this guy; he was tough, he had muscles, and he looked fairly dumb. Good qualities for a lackey. "Welcome my dear lack-er-friend."

"Hey dude!" Patrick said, running over to Casey and giving him a great handshake.

Casey smirked, _Perfect._

Kyle started eating a flower, which had been right beside him. He thought nobody had seen him…but:

"HEY! YOU!" A girl with long, flowing red hair and bright green eyes ran off the boat and smacked Kyle across the face. She wore a bright green t-shirt with a bunch of little flowers on it, bright green skinny jeans, and bright green shoes.

"What?" Kyle asked nervously, still chewing on the flower.

"Spit out that defenseless little flower now!" The girl screamed at him in rage.

Kyle nodded slowly and spat up the flower, which had been crushed into a billion little pieces. The girl scooped it up, dug up a little grave for it, placed it in there, and filled the hole back up. She wiped tears from her eyes.

"It's Quell!" Chris smiled peevishly.

"I protect nature!" Quell snarled at the other frightened competitors, sans Harley, Erica, and Patrick. "If anyone of you even destroy a leaf, then you will walk down this dock! Got it?"

Everyone nodded slowly, while Chris chuckled happily. "Looks like Rocky's here!"

A really buff guy with short, blonde hair and dark blue eyes got off next. He wore a grey muscle shirt, some brown cargo shorts, dark brown shoes. He also had neon red tape around his hands.

"Hey guys," Rocky said, smiling proudly.

"Looks like someone just got back from Muscle Beach," Greg muttered.

"Actually," Rocky smirked, "got back from the ring. Had a few rounds with this other guy; man was he big!"

"Wait," Larry started, "are you a wrestler?"

"Boxer actually," Rocky said. "Yes, I know; the irony of my name."

Jasmine chuckled, "Easily paired you up!"

"With who?" Oray asked, interested.

"You!" Jasmine cheered, smiling brightly.

Oray blushed slightly, shaking her head. "No, no. I can't be in a relationship…I need to focus on the game so I can buy a house."

"Ok," Jasmine said, understanding.

Rocky just chuckled lightly at this, as Chris called out the next person: Sean.

This boy had scruffy, black hair, which was covered by a bright green and red bandanna on his head, and brown eyes. He wore a grey t-shirt backwards, with the words, "Be a free bird" on it. He also wore light grey jeans and dark brown shoes.

"S'tel od siht!" Sean yelled loudly.

"Is that German?" Fabio asked.

"Nope! I'm just expressing my freedom by saying words backwards!" Sean smiled widely.

_Freedom? _Larry thought. _This kid will be a problem…_

Baron chuckled at this and smiled. "Yes! The sky gives you freedom! The wind through your hair, and the birds going by!"

"The sky's the limit!" Sean cheered, high-fiving Baron.

"Let's hurry this up," Erica said, irritated.

"Well," Chris said, "here's Tay!"

A girl with long, light, blonde hair and nice blue eyes got off next. She had pink hair bows, a pink top with bejeweled words that said "Princess" on it. She was also wearing a pink skirt and pink heels. On top of her head lay a pink crown.

"Who wants to be the first to carry Ms. Royalty over there?" Tay asked politely.

Fabio rushed up to her and started carrying her bridal style over to the other side of the dock. After he put her on the floor he went on one knee and bowed. "Are you really royalty?"

"You bet," Tay said. "Thou shall get a candy for that wonderful deed." She handed him a mint, wrapped in pink cellophane.

"Thank you Your Heiness!" Fabio said, thankfully. Before he unwrapped the mint, Kyle took it and ate it all, wrapper and all.

"Aw; dude!" Fabio yelled at Kyle who just shrugged happily.

"Next is Umi!" Chris shouted as Umi got off.

He had light brown, messy hair, and hazel eyes. He wore a ironed button-up blue shirt, black dress pants and shoes. He also had a can of disinfectant in his hand, spraying it all around. He also wore a surgeon's mask.

"What is _that_?" Mel asked, pointing at Umi.

Umi sprayed her finger for a few seconds. "Don't get those dirty germs on me."

Oray rolled her eyes. "Wow! A guy who's afraid of germs; what a man!" She said sarcasm heavy.

"Eek!" Umi yelled at Oray, spraying down her whole body, running out, and then getting more.

Many people eye rolled at this, but Quell became furious. "Stop destroying our ozone layer with your stupid spray!"

"Stop our ozone layer from permitting germs!" Umi yelled back.

"I don't think that is even possible," Greg said.

"Whatever!" Umi yelled, spraying the air once again. Quell lunged at this guy and took the disinfectant from his hand, and proudly tossed it into the water.

"Fire! Fire!" Igneous yelled grabbing Umi's other spray. She flicked her lighter on and sprayed the disinfectant into the flame. The result was huge flamethrower, burning anything in its' path.

Tay's luggage burst into flames, sending her into a panic mode. She grabbed her suitcase and dipped it into the lake, dousing the flames.

"And with that we have our first fire started!" Chris cheered loudly as Igneous had the spray knocked out of her hands by an enraged Quell.

"Burn the ecosystem!" Casey yelled maniacally.

"Now, here's Vince!"

A black, buff guy, with short brown hair and brown eyes got off next. He wore, from top to bottom, a yellow construction hat, a grey button-up shirt with blue overalls covering it, and black shoes. He also carried a tool box in his hand.

"Hey everyone," Vince said loudly. "I'd be a great asset to a team, because I can build anything!"

"Can you build me a nature setting bed?" Quell asked angrily.

"Yeah!" Vince said, smiling greatly. "I can also build you a make-up stand!" He said, pointing at Devin who scoffed.

"Whatever," Devin said. "Can we get this over with before a beard grows on my face?"

"Wow," Harley smiled. "Someone can work at a circus."

"Shut up tranny freak. I can't tell if you are a girl or a boy."

Harley snarled and pushed Devin into the lake, smiling to herself. Screams were heard from the lake, screams from Devin that is. She was only screaming because a shark fin had surfaced and was floating towards her by the second.

Then, out came a girl with a bright red snorkel, goggles, and a shark fin strapped to her back, smiling wildly. "Hi! I'm Wendy!" She had short red hair and had freckles across her face. She wore a bright green top, and bright blue short-shorts. She was also sporting bright purple shoes.

Wendy climbed out of the water, threw off her snorkel, and helped Devin out of the lake. She started jumping up, down, around, there, here, that, wherever. She finally stopped to hear Devin's barely audible gratitude.

"No problem! That was fun too! I was swimming and went 'Yarrrgh!' and you were like 'Ahhh!' and I was like 'Rawr!' and you were like 'Eek!'" Wendy said hyperly.

"Uh," Devin regained herself. "Get away from me freak."

"Oh; ok!" Wendy said, hopping away from Devin.

"Three more people to go! Next is: Xeno!" Chris shouted.

On this boat was a guy who had grey spiked hair in the shape of a shark's fin, and red eyes. He wore a grey shirt that said, "We going to eat you!" in blood red letters. A picture of a shark was on there also. He also wore grey shorts and grey shoes.

"We are gunna eat you! Oh yeah! We are gunna eat you!" Xeno sang from the boat, to the tune of 'We're Not Gunna Take It'. He stepped off quickly, flashing a grin, showing off some fake fangs.

"What are those?" Alex asked the shark lover.

"My fake fangs!" Xeno said excitedly. "In case I want to rip out someone's guts!"

"You know those are fake," Larry said. "Right?"

"Fake?" Xeno rolled his eyes. "Of course not! I was raised by sharks! I'm like Tarzan!"

"He was raised by apes," Fabio said.

"That's what the government wants us to think!"

"Well, it's time for Yelda!" Chris yelled.

A girl with pure, white hair and bright green eyes stepped off next. She was wearing a white top and white short-shorts. She also had white sandals on. She sat down quickly and soon started staring at the sky.

"Is there something wrong?" Vince asked the lone girl sitting there.

"I'm good," Yelda said, soon staring back at the clouds.

"I think that's all we're going to get out of her…" Natalie said nicely.

"Well, time to introduce our last contestant: Zaron!" Chris yelled as the last boat pulled up to the dock.

This last girl had short black hair and had a green camo cap covering the top of it. She also had brown eyes, which was covered by some sunglasses. She also wore an army outfit: a camo button-up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, camo pants, and camo shoes.

"All you maggots better listen up!" Zaron yelled at them. "I'm winning that prize money, and if you get in my way you'll have to do one hundred push-ups! Do I make myself clear?"

As if in a trance, everyone nodded, even Chris. "Excuse me!" Tay shouted at her. "My royalty shall win that money!"

"No!" Greg yelled. "I'm winning it!"

Many shouts of, "I'm winning!" were heard, and soon everyone broke into a fight. Pulling hair, throwing punches, biting fingers, and even having lightning come out of nowhere was done.

Chris just smiled to himself. "I love this! I can't wait to see what these kids will do! I'm about to get some more money for hair gel!"

Chef came in a helicopter taking a promo picture of everyone fighting and chuckled to himself.

"Good job Chef!" Chris yelled at his buddy who just gave thumbs up to the sadistic host.

After a while the campers had stopped fighting with each other. After cleaning up dirt, and other injuries that may have occurred, everyone sat around the bonfire as Chris stood at his signature oil drum.

"Welcome to your newest season!" Chris yelled. "Now, I will have to tell you a little bit about this place before you can get some grub and start the first challenge!"

"Oh joy," Greg said sarcastically.

Chris ignored this interruption. "Over there is the Mess Hall," Chris said, pointing to the place where they would eat Chef's cooking. "The cabins will also be shown pretty soon."

"Right now you are at the bonfire pit where I will perform the Bonfire Ceremony. If you lose you must vote someone to walk the Dock of Shame and take a one way trip on the Boat of Losers out of here! And you can't come back…EVER!" Chris yelled the last word, making some flinch.

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Chris: **This is where you will confess your deepest secrets, or just to have a little fun!

**Natalie: **This place is disgusting so far…But, I must stay here to show these stupid people that crippled people CAN win.

**Quell: **That Umi kid better not take out that disinfectant ever again!

**Umi: **-He sprays the outhouse very well, using up a whole can- I cannot believe I'm here in this germ-infested place!

**End Confessional**

"Now, go eat the slop we call food on this game show," Chris waved them off as they all headed off to the Mess Hall.

A line had started up today at the front of the cafeteria. Today's meal: Cockroaches mashed together mixed with dung beetles. At the front of the line was Harley and Oray.

"This looks delicious!" Oray said, stuffing her face with the gross slop in front of Chef. Chef, disturbed by the sight, threw up on Harley's plate.

"Oh," Harley growled. "Thanks."

The two headed off to a table as Fabio and Kyle got up next. "This looks weird!" Fabio said, poking his food as Chef plopped it onto his plate.

"It looks delicious!" Kyle grabbed his and Fabio's plate stuffing both of them down at the same time.

Chef threw up, again, right onto Greg's and Jasmine's plates. Chef then plopped on top the slop.

"A chef with a weak stomach," Greg said. "That's great."

"With that attitude you'll never find anyone compatible with you," Jasmine smiled, nudging him.

They set off after Fabio and Kyle, and Alex and Mel got up there next. Chef snorted for a couple of seconds, producing a loogie right onto Alex's plate. Alex gagged and headed off and Mel just smiled at Chef, pulling out a round object.

After that Mel walked away with a nice steak on top of her plate. Many people stared in envy at her as she walked by.

Larry, Baron, and Devin came next. "Chef, I'd like to call the health department on your food," Larry said, touching his slop and a growl emitted from it.

"I'd like better food," Devin snarled at Chef, but he just put the same slop on her plate.

Those three headed off and Natalie, Tay, and Umi took their places. "I'm royalty," Tay began. "I deserve good food!"

Chef nodded and went into the kitchen to fetch something. Tay smiled and nodded as Chef came back with some mystery meat…then put some of the green slop on her plate also. She growled, but headed off to a table.

Natalie also gladly got her plate next and rolled off, with Umi behind her, spraying his food with disinfectant.

Quell got her food quickly to run after Umi, and to destroy his newest can. Casey smirked and got his food. "I see you are evil! Would you mind serving dinner to the Evil Con?"

"Evil Con?" Chef grunted. "What's that?"

"Where all evil villains meet to discuss our plans to take over the world! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!"

"No thanks," Chef growled, putting some slop on his plate.

Casey walked off, frowning. Vince, Erica, and Igneous came next. Igneous, once getting her food, set it on fire.

Chef rushed into the kitchen and grabbed the fire extinguisher, and sprayed all over the three campers, also putting out the fire.

"Thanks," Erica grumbled, heading off to a table, followed by Vince and Igneous.

Patrick, Rocky, and Sean went in front on Chef next, getting their food. Sean looked at his food and grabbed a handful of it, throwing it across the Mess Hall, landing on top of Larry.

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Larry: **Seriously, that kid needs to learn some manners. And I mean _now _if he doesn't want to get out.

**Sean: **This place is fun! I can do anything I want without getting in trouble! –Beep!- the authorities!

**End Confessional**

The last four: Wendy, Xeno, Yelda, and Zaron all got their food. Wendy ate it all in one bite, saying it tasted like 'a roasted boot'.

Zaron gave Chef a salute and ate hers quickly, shoving it down without chewing. Xeno also chewed it up, liking the crunch of the cockroaches.

Yelda just stood there for a while, even though the others left to go sit down. Chef pushed her away from the counter and she tripped over a disinfectant can, flying in the air. She landed on top of a table which flung all of the food on that table into the air…and right on top of her.

Most of the contestants started laughing hysterically at this show. Chris even came in and was chuckling lightly to himself. "So how was lunch?"

Greg, his food not part of the table that Yelda fell on, took a little bite of his food and gagged, spitting the piece out. "Five stars," he grumbled angrily.

"Good!" Chris smiled. "You'll need the energy for your first challenge! Follow me!"

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Casey: **Evil shall prevail in this little show of a game! Heroes shall be doused by the fire of evil!

**Igneous: **Burn, burn, burn! Fire!

**Mel: **How did I get a steak? Just a little talent of mine…

**Larry: **This will be too easy. I'll just need to find some dirt on these little kids…

**End Confessional**

Chris, with the campers in tow, pulled up to the entrance of the Wawanakwa Forest. Inside were dangers that Chris and Chef had lay for these unsuspecting campers.

"Your first challenge shall be to go through the Wawanakwa Forest, facing dangers that we have laid in there. First couple of people to make it across the finish line shall win invincibility for the first Bonfire Ceremony ever!"

"Can we split in to groups?" Umi asked.

"If you want," Chris said, shrugging. "Though I would recommend it."

"What kind of dangers?" Natalie asked nervously.

"Well," Chris tapped his chin, "there's some mostly based on elements."

"At least it will be a good nature view!" Quell cheered smiling.

All of the campers glared at her while Chris turned to the camera, beaming. "With twenty-six new contestants doing their first challenge: what drama will ensue? Will anything even happen? And who will be the first to walk the Dock of Shame?

"Find out after this message break!" Chris yelled as the camera cut off, even though audio was still on.

"Hey! Give me my coffee now," Chris yelled.

**Author's Notes: **Well, personally, I am not pleased with this chapter…I think I left out too many important facts on stuff.

Only seventeen pages on Word…hm.

Well do you like my characters? Could you please just leave a review for little ol' me?

It's that button…right there.


	2. Day 1: Walking Down the Block

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chris McLean or Chef Hatchet; nor do I own the island that these new contestants are competing on. I also do not own the alphabet idea, Frank15 does. But, all twenty-six of these OC's are mine, and I claim them fully.

**Pairings: **You won't know, but Jasmine knows some already.

**Warning: **Rated T stuff. Nothing M rated.

**Note: **I just want to send a shout-out to those readers who have reviewed so far!

**Frank15: **One of the two people I would have loved to review! (You and cragmiteblaster that is). It does seem I may have made Alex and Baron seem really old…maybe I should have thought those things through.

**Cragmiteblaster:** One of the two people I really wanted to review this story! I am really sorry if I made some of my OC's a little like yours!

**Alexander the Phoenix: **Thanks for inspiring me!

**CharmOriginalProductions: **I am honored to have made my OC, Natalie, like you.

**Bad Asp: **Yes, the alphabet fan fictions have become quite a trend. Let's wait and see if any more come out!

**Second to Last Note: **This story is dedicated to Frank15 and cragmiteblaster!

**Last Note: **Enjoy the last part of day uno!

**Day 1: Going Down the Block**

"And we're back!" Chris said happily.

"But, you just stood there, for like, fifteen seconds, asked where's my coffee, and said we're back," Fabio said, scratching his head.

"It's a producing-editing thingy," Chris gave Fabio a noogie, which made him smile and chuckle.

"Now," Chris said pulling out maps of the forest. "You will each have a map of the forest, saying where to go. As you can see there are many paths here; thus meaning more obstacles!"

"Oh we're so thankful that you're a kind, gentle host," Tay said, rolling her eyes.

"I know. You're welcome," Chris smirked. He then threw the maps at the floor in front of him, thus making some campers jump for them.

Chris smiled at this sight and walked away, happy with himself.

Casey grabbed about five maps before heading off into the woods, pulling along Patrick and Rocky.

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Casey: **You might be wondering why I pulled two people into my group! Well, both rocky and Patrick have the lackey, um…, qualities. I'll just see who's the better lackey!

**Baron: **This place is so fun! I just hope they get a flying challenge here so I can show off my skills!

**Tay: **Everyone here is a walking pile of grease. They're just lucky that I came along to help them be organized.

**End Confessional**

In the woods Casey, Patrick, and Rocky we're running, though dodging trees. They finally stopped to take a rest break.

"I *pant* want you *pant* two," Casey took a deep breath, regaining himself, "to be my lackeys!"

"A lackey?" Patrick asked. "Cool!"

"Well, I could use a little help in the game," Rocky muttered, not really happy with being someone's slave.

"Great!" Casey yelled. "Mwahahahahahaha!" Lightning flashed across the sky once again, making Rocky wonder if he chose correctly.

"Come my minions! We have much work to do!" Casey walked forward, with Patrick following. Rocky stood there, still wondering if this was the right choice.

"We're _waiting_!" Casey called out. Rocky shook his head and ran after the two.

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Patrick: **A lackey; me! That's so cool!

**Casey: **All is according to plan! We shall bring evil from the depths of hell and rule this pathetic island!

**Rocky: **Still thinking I made the wrong choice…But, I could use an alliance.

**End Confessional**

"We shall set up our trap…here!" Casey brought out a red marker and drew an X on the ground.

"Won't people notice a giant X on the floor?" Rocky asked, irritated.

"Not if we put…the Leaves of Evil on it! Mwahahahaahahahaha!"

Casey and Patrick started piling leaves over the giant X. Then he placed a trigger above the leaves.

"Again," Rocky said, "tell me how this will work?"

"When someone steps on this trigger," Casey began, "the Catapult of Doom shall fire…fake snakes!"

"Fake?" Rocky asked. "If you're so evil then why don't you put real snakes?"

"Because we don't really want to hurt anyone. That means that they can't defeat us!"

"But, we want them to be defeated," Rocky yelled.

"Just wait and see," Casey said, pulling Patrick into a bush beside the catapult.

"Get over here Rocky!" Casey whispered.

Rocky smirked, seeing a real snake slither past him. He picked it up with one arm and tossed it into the catapult. Then he dove into the bush with Casey and Patrick.

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Rocky: **Usually, I'm a nice guy. But, if it's something Casey doesn't want, then it's what he will get.

**End Confessional**

"Excuse me!" Tay yelled at the two carrying her. "I said excuse me!"

"Yes *pant*," Fabio said, holding Tay's legs. "Oh, Lord *pant* Master?"

"Hand me my purified iced tea," Tay said. "Now!"

Kyle, holding up her upper half, handed her a bottle of iced tea. "So…hungry!"

"Quit your whining and carry me!" Tay snapped.

"Yes, Oh-So-Great Master!" Kyle then collapsed onto the floor, causing the other two to fall.

"What is this?" Tay poked Kyle. "There are no breaks when handling with royalty!"

"But," Kyle gasped, "I'm so…hungry!" Kyle grabbed for the nearest bush and stuffed it down his throat.

"Kyle," Fabio said, worriedly, "I think you just ate poison oak!"

"I couldn't have! I remember that little rhyme: Leaves of three; leave them be!"

"That was three leaves…"

"Oh Holy Cowtomanic!" Kyle started jumping wiping his tongue with his sleeves. "Help me! Help…heb e!"

"What?" Tay asked, walking away from Kyle. His tongue had inflated and he looked like a giant fish thing.

"I saib: Heb be," Kyle yelled.

"Uh," Tay wondered. "We'll help, as long as you carry me! Let's get a move on!"

Fabio and Kyle went back to carrying Tay, and continued their journey through the forest.

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Tay: **See! They needed my royalty to keep them in good shape, _and _to win the challenge!

**Fabio: **I wish I could be royalty! Then people would have to carry me around!

**Kyle: **Dobe guyb are bo nibe! **(Translation: **Those guys are so nice!**)**

"Ha ha!" Igneous started lighting a leaf on fire. "Burn! Burn!"

"Uck!" Umi started spraying his disinfectant all over Igneous, putting out her fire.

"I don't even know why I'm with you two freaks," Greg stated, face-palming.

"Don't talk like that!" Igneous said, popping up behind Greg. "Just burn stuff! That always makes me feel better!"

"You just proved my point," Greg sighed.

"Ew!" Umi pulled out another can and sprayed it all over a bunny. The bunny glared at the clean freak then hopped away.

Greg, again, sighed, then noticed a mud puddle beside them. He shoved Umi into it, and he fell face-first into the puddle.

Screams of terror were heard as Umi sat covered in mud. He ran away, screaming as if the world had blown up.

"Well, he's taken care of," Greg muttered. "Igneous hand me the map!"

"Burn, burn!" Igneous had lit a peculiar piece of paper on fire, one that looked like…the map!

"No!" Greg grabbed the map out of Igneous' hands and started stomping on the fire. After the fire was cleared, the map was a black, charred piece of paper.

"You idiot!" Greg yelled at Igneous, who just shrugged and smiled.

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Greg: **I hate this show! I'm surrounded by complete idiots!

**Igneous: **Greg seems like a nice guy! He's fun to tease!

**Umi: **-is still covered in mud- Quarantine…quarantine.

**End Confessional**

"Now how are we supposed to find our way through this piece of –Beep!-?" Greg asked furiously.

"I don't-oh, I know! We should burn stuff!" Igneous chimed.

Greg just face-palmed and continued walking forward.

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Greg: **I swear Igneous _will _be the first going home!

**Igneous: **Burn, burn, burn! –she was burning a piece of paper that said 'Hair gel Orders' on it.

**Chris: **Not cool, dude!

**End Confessional**

"And then at graduation, I won the prettiest girl award," Devin stated, smiling.

"That's so…interesting!" Xeno smirked. "Almost as interesting as ripping apart someone's guts and chewing it with your bare fangs!"

"Why thank you," Devin said, stepping away from Xeno as they walked.

"So," Vince said, "got any other interesting stories like that?"

"I'm so glad you guys want to hear my stories! Well, except for _her_!" Devin pointed at Yelda who was walking along silently beside them.

"Huh?" Yelda asked, not noticing that she was mentioned.

"Yes, you! Ugly girl!" Devin snapped. "Pay attention when I insult you!"

"Well, excuse me for enjoying our lovely green Earth," Yelda retorted, going back to stare at…whatever she was staring at.

Devin snarled. "You _don't _talk back to _me_, unless it is with the upmost respect!"

"Well," Yelda shrugged. "I just did."

Xeno stood in front of Yelda. "Come on! Let's all get along here! Until the sharks come to reign and we eat all the humans!"

"Getting along?" Devin asked, angrily. "Now I know you're a freak of nature; for wanting to get along with that freak!"

Vince went in front of Devin. "Come on," Vince said. "We can just…tolerate each other?"

"Now tolerate is more like it," Devin said, sticking her nose up into the air, walking faster than her group.

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Devin: **She had the nerve to do that! What kind of freak is she?

**Xeno: **It seems I may have chosen the wrong group to go with. At least I'll get to know some of them before I go and eat them with my shark brethren.

**Yelda: **-stares off into space-

**End Confessional**

"Let's go!" Devin yelled at her other three members, furiously.

The two guys had sped up, to catch up with the spoiled brat. But, it seems Yelda was taking her time, strolling along.

"Hurry up ugly –Beep!-!" Devin snarled.

At this word, Yelda had sped up and stopped right in front of Devin. She grabbed her shirt collar and pulled her close to her face.

"Listen up whiny –Beep!-! I had enough of you insulting me, calling me names, and now cussing at me!" Yelda poked Devin's face once. "Now, I'm going to give you a little payback!"

Yelda had thrown Devin into a bush nearby. Luckily for Devin, she had fallen on something soft. Unluckily for her, that soft thing was a skunk. She was sprayed about five times before running off into the woods, leaving Yelda, Xeno, and Vince.

"Ready to go?" Yelda asked, personality totally changed.

Vince and Xeno looked at each other nervously, bit their lips, then nodded. The other three headed off into the depths of the woods.

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Devin: **A _skunk_! That girl _will _go down! I will destroy that ugly –Beep!-!

**Umi: **Ew! It smells like skunk in here! –sprays his disinfectant all over-

**Yelda: **Does it really matter about my random outburst? Girl had it coming.

**End Confessional**

"Then we pulled the lever back and we landed safely!" Baron said, excitedly. "And that's how a flight simulator works!"

"Awesome!" Alex commented. "Now, I should tell you about the time where me and the kids super glued the principal to a chair! It was hilarious!"

"Awesome! She must've been mad!" Baron smirked.

"She was! I was even fire-I mean…well…"

"You got fired?" Baron asked.

"Yeah, just before I came out here…So I need to win that money!"

"Keep it down ladies!" Harley said, walking beside them. "I can barely hear myself think over you two talking about clothes and –Beep!-."

"Well, excuse me for talking about my life," Alex retorted.

"I don't think anyone _wants _to hear about _your _life," Harley sneered.

"Ssh! Keep it down!" Erica, another member of the group whispered to them as they heard a rustle in a bush nearby.

"What's the big dea-" "Ssh!" Erica put her finger up to Harley's mouth, who growled a little.

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Harley: **To think I was stuck with nature weirdo number two, next to that Quell girl! Then, little pansy one and two…it couldn't get worse!

**Erica: **Those guys do not understand the dangers of nature! It could go 'hoo' and 'ha'! Then you're on the floor, about to be eaten by a tiger, whom hasn't had any breakfast yet!

**Baron: **Harley got kind of annoying. I see she's a tough chick like Eva. They could be related –snickers to himself-

**End Confessional**

Another shake of the bush was all it took for Erica to leap into there, grabbing the inhabitant. Erica threw a large object out in front of the other three.

The bear got up and growled at them, scaring Baron and Alex. Harley smirked and kicked the bear's shin, which made it start hopping on one leg.

Erica went in for the kill, jumping on its back and tying it up, hog style.

After it was tied up, Erica leapt back to the other three. "Good job Harley!" Erica smiled a genuine smile. "You're on your way to becoming an amateur hunter!"

"Pft," Harley scoffed. "I'm no amateur that's for sure. These two wimps here couldn't tell a fake bear from a real one."

"Fake?" Erica looked at the tied up mass on the floor. Indeed the bear was fake, a robot actually. A large antenna stuck out from his head, and smoke was pouring out of its body.

"Surprises me that a hunter can't tell the difference," Harley said, face-palming.

Erica just blushed lightly, hiding it.

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Harley: **These people probably wouldn't know the difference between the GX-18 motorcycle between a GCA-14.

**Erica: **My bad…-she blushes again-

**End Confessional**

Larry, Sean, Oray, and Zaron had at least walked half-way through until Larry had lead them into a fork in the road.

"We should go," Larry looked at each path carefully. "That way." He pointed to the right pathway and started walking over there, Oray and Zaron following.

"Then I'll go this way," Sean said, walking the other way.

"Excuse me," Larry said, walking back to him and poking him in the chest. "You will follow my rules! And I say we go down the right path!"

"No thanks," Sean said. "This is how I am expressing my freedom, by doing the opposite of the rules."

"You maggot _will _follow orders, or you'll be demoted!" Zaron yelled at him.

"Make me," Sean retorted, poking Zaron's face for each word. Zaron growled at him, picked him up, and threw him down the right path.

"Thank you Zaron," Larry simply said, patting her back and walking down the path towards Sean.

Zaron finally cooled down, leaving Oray scared to death. "That was pretty mean," Oray said.

"That maggot deserves it…Now drop and give me twenty!" Zaron yelled at the homeless girl.

Oray, nervous, dropped to the floor, and started to do push-ups.

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Larry: **Zaron is basically a ticking time bomb of doom. It'll be easy to get her out…On the other hand Sean and his freedom could spread to the others, making them hate authorities. Thus hating me…He needs to go next!

**Sean: **Is that girl crazy? She threw about a mile! If that's even true…But, if people say it isn't true, then I say it is! Diversity rocks!

**Oray: **Ok, Zaron scares me…to death. I can't go on, knowing that girl is breathing down my neck every time I do something wrong!

**End Confessional**

"No, no!" Quell yelled, stopping Mel step on a leaf. "No! Stop!" Quell ran over to Natalie who was about to run over a flower.

"Can you please stop this?" Natalie asked, irritated. "You've been doing this the whole time!"

"Well, excuse me for wanting to help our Mother Nature," Quell retorted.

"Nature is our mother?" Wendy asked, confused. "Cool! That means I'm part dirt!" She fell into the dirt and started rolling around, saying random words.

"Wait! Don't roll on that pebble!" Quell yelled.

Jasmine was also walking beside them, already have written down the names of the people most likely going to be together. Her list was shown on the camera, but before you could see a giant bird, swooped down and picked up the cameraman behind Jasmine.

"This is fun!" Wendy said, still rolling around in the dirt. "Don't you think so Mel?"

Mel glanced at Wendy. "Yeah; terrific," Mel said, rolling her eyes.

As the girls kept walking (rolling for Natalie), they came across a very peculiar spot that was shown earlier in this episode.

They kept walking until they heard chuckles from a bush. Natalie looked at the bush, which stopped laughing right way.

"Must have been the wind," she said, shrugging. She then rolled on, only to be stopped by Quell. "Wait! Don't roll on that poor defenseless pile of leaves!"

"Fine baby," Mel said, going around the leaves which hid the X. She was followed by all of the other girls, and they headed off.

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Quell: **This was all I could do; helping some poor leaves that someone had taken off of a tree…I'll find you whoever did this!

**Mel: **Seriously, Quell is annoying. The end of the world could come and she'd be helping a flower who lost a leaf.

**Natalie: **I think I have the most capable qualities! I'm nice, smart, and… -she looks at her wheelchair- I can go…fast?

**End Confessional**

Casey, Rocky, and Patrick all come out of the bush only to see the girls walking away. "Damn them! That nature girl ruined my plot for pure evil!"

"Eh, she was just looking out for the leaves, boss," Patrick said.

"Leaves? Des it even matter? They were already dead!"

"She's wacko then," Rocky said, smirking.

"You're right evil minion two!"

"Two? Uh, no, I'm one," Rocky dead-panned.

Casey looked at Patrick. "You ok with that?"

"Sure boss!" Patrick beamed.

"Well, we must continue on our way, I guess." Casey walked down and motioned for his evil minions to follow him.

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Patrick: **Let's go us; let's go! Woot, woot!

**End Confessional**

Casey and his minions had went down another pass, not the one the girls went down. They walked for a while seeing a giant glass dome in front of them.

"What is this?" Casey looked at, curiously.

"Looks like a hurricane simulator," Rocky stated.

"Well," Casey started, "no obstacle shall beat me and my minions! Onwards!"

Casey opened the door quickly, being blown back by a strong gust of wind. He flew onto his back in the forest.

"You ok?" Rocky asked, looking down at him.

"I'm fine," Casey said. He got up and looked at it once again. "How must we get through this obstacle?"

"How about we go around it?" Patrick asked.

"What a great idea, my loyal lackey!" Casey snickered. "Follow me!"

Casey headed to the side of the dome, in an evil strut. Patrick followed, willingly.

Rocky then slowly followed, wondering, again, if this was the right choice.

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Casey: **We do not follow rules! We are villains! Well, I am. The other two are my loyal minions and all.

**Rocky: **Casey is _so _annoying. I just hope I do not end up on the same team as him.

**End Confessional**

"Hey; what's that?" Patrick asked, looking at the 'Finish' sign from a distance.

"It's the finish line! Run boys!" Casey ran towards the finish line, with his minions in tow.

Casey ran past the line before the other two, making Chris smile. "It looks like Casey has immunity tonight!"

"What about us?" Rocky said, not affected with all of the running.

"I made a new rule; only one person in each group can get immunity!" Chris cheered.

"Yes! Evil minions, I am safe!" Casey also cheered to the disappointment of Rocky.

"You mean I had to deal with him the whole time and I don't get immunity?" Rocky shouted angrily.

"Whoa; whoa there!" Chris backed up, putting his hands in front of him as Rocky slowly advanced towards him.

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Casey: **I'm sure he meant Patrick or something...I can't have my minions fighting with each other! I'll keep watch over them.

**Rocky: **I cannot believe that creep won immunity! How did he even run faster than me?

**End Confessional**

"Hurry up you slackers!" Tay yelled at the two men carrying her.

They made their pace slightly faster at the sound of the command. "Can't we take a *pant* rest break?" Fabio asked.

"Yeah; a bep beak!" Kyle tried to say with his tongue swollen.

"Can you…not talk?" Tay asked Kyle. "It creeps me out."

"Yep b'am!" Kyle said.

"Uh…good," Tay said, unsure.

"Hey, what's that?" Fabio said, running into a giant metal building.

"Hm, whatever it is, it cannot be greater than thou majesty," Tay simply stated.

"Leb go bee but it ib!" Kyle blubbered.

"I told you to stop talking…" Tay snapped. "Now, I'll do the honors."

Tay motioned for the guys to put her down; they did. She walked over to the metal dome's door and opened it slightly. Inside was a utopia of robots: lady robots, men robots, and even animal robots.

As they walked inside the door slid shut, locking the three in. Tay snarled, "McLean! You better have a reason for kidnapping a princess!"

An intercom crackled to life. "What's up campers?" Chris' whiny voice said enthusiastically. "This is a robot simulation!"

"Robots?" questioned Fabio. "Cool!"

"You might not think that after you had a taste of this!" Chris pressed a button from his room, making a loud beeping sound go out of the intercom.

"And what was that?" Tay asked. "Your massager?"

"Oh, good idea. I need a massage right now." Chris smirked from where he was. "But, that was the button to activate, Robot Haywire!"

As if on cue, all of the robots, going around happily, not minding a thing, eyes' turned red. They turned their heads slowly to face the three. "Destroy useless humans!" They all chanted together.

"Ah!" Tay screamed running past them quickly. "Royalty does not deserve this!"

"Wait up Your Heiress!" Fabio yelled running after her.

Kyle just stood there, staring at the evil robots. They moved closer and closer to him, and he looked scared out of his mind. "Helb be!" He screamed, running trough all of the robots.

As he ran, he knocked down some robots, breaking them. He ran past Tay and Fabio right out the door.

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Kyle: **I habe bobotb! (**Subtitle:** I hate robots!)

**Tay: **Thou Royalness would have killed that overgrown peasant for what he did!

Kyle, before running past her, knocked Tay down to the floor. She crawled backing up as the robots advanced towards her.

The robots pulled out metal drills and one even took out a chainsaw. She screamed, horrified…just then the robots turned off.

"Are you ok M'Lady?" Fabio asked, standing near a big switch.

"Yes; I'm fine," Tay grumbled. "*cough* thanks *cough*."

"Happy to be of service!" Fabio said holding Tay bridal-style out the door and into the daylight.

In the distance was the finish line, Kyle over there cheering for his immunity win.

**Fabio: **I think M'Lady has taken a liking to me!

**Tay: **I would never go out with any of these dirty, fat peasants on this show! Especially that Fabio guy! He looks worse than everyone!

"And you and me; and me and you, we'll burn down this house...TOGETHER!" Igneous started singing.

Greg snarled, "What kind of song is that?"

"Oh it's the Pyro Club's theme song!"

"Should I even ask?"

"Well, we get together every Wednesday, because that's the Day of the Fire! Then we debate on what we should burn! Then we burn it!"

Greg face-palmed. "Who made that kind of idiotic group?"

"Me, of course!"

"How many people are in it?"

"Just me for now, but others will join soon!" Igneous chuckled. "I hope."

Greg sighed, "Why do I even bother?"

"Oh look!" Igneous pointed at a pit full of magma. "Fire! Fire bath! I'm going to take a bath!"

"No! No!" Greg yelled grabbing onto Igneous' arm, holding her back from the firey goo. "Don't touch it! You'll die!"

"But it looks fun!" Igneous said, trying to get away from Greg's grip.

"Wait!" Greg yelled. "I'll give you your lighter back if you don't go in!"

Igneous stopped where she was. "Really? That's an easy price to pay!" Igneous grabbed the lighter out of his pocket and started flicking it on and off again. "I missed you baby; did you miss me?"

Greg looked at her in disgust when she kissed it. "Ok…Let's get across this magma pit."

Over the pit was a long wooden board about as wide as pencil stretched across the huge pit. "Now what are we supposed to do?" Greg asked irritated.

"Let's see if Lighty has anything to say," Igneous cackled flicking her lighter on and off.

"You're no help at all," Greg muttered. He then stepped on the edge of the wooden board and took another, keeping his balance. He managed to get to the other side, barely missing a fire shooting up from the lava.

"Ooh! You made it! Good job!" Igneous clapped. She then walked over to a bridge that had been farther away from the small piece of board and crossed the magma pit.

"What? When did that get there?" Greg asked.

"Oh I found it when I burned a bush!"

"And you didn't tell me?"

"You were doing so good, I didn't want to mess you up!"

Greg looked up to the sky. "Strike me down now, please."

"Come on!" Igneous said, cackling. "It's the finish line!"

Greg whipped his head down to see the purple banner of 'Finish' on there. He ran there, crossing it before Igneous.

"Good job both of you!" Chris said, smiling. "Too bad you both didn't win immunity!"

Standing next to Chris was a very mad, very dirty Umi, he was on the floor, rocking back and forth.

Greg was flabbergasted, "How did he get here?"

"Little sucker ran about fifty mph and crossed the line quickly," Chris snickered.

"I had to stay with _her _for the whole time, trying to keep my sanity? And I didn't win immunity?"

"Join the club, "Rocky growled.

"Well, you can win it, _next _challenge," Chris chuckled. "If you survive."

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Greg: **Igneous is _so _annoying! Why do I get stuck with the lunatics?

**Igneous: **I think Greg understands my hobbies and such. He is a very understanding person!

**Umi: **Quarantine…quarantine…

**End Confessional**

"And when the sharks go marching in! Oh when the sharks go marching in! How I want to be apart of that killing Oh when the sharks go marching in!" Xeno started singing on the way to kepep his companions entertained.

Yelda was shook a little. "Ok that song is kin of creeping me out."

"Sorry," Xeno beamed. "It's just the song of the sharks. The best species around!"

"Well, you can take a two by four and zip it," Vince stated flatly.

"Well sorry for trying to warn my friends of the Shark Age," Xeno said. "It's going to be a lot like the Ice Age, except sharks will rule and everyone will be little crumpets of guts and gore!"

"Now, I'm worried," Vince said shivering lightly.

"Don't be! The sharks will make the world better! Too bad you probably won't see the flooding of the land," Xeno smiled.

"Let's just…keep going," Yelda said. "Good thing that –Beep!- is not here."

"Well it was a good sight to look at," Xeno smirked. "Much like ripping a dolphin apart."

"Hey look!" Vince pointed at a pit in front of them. In it were about a thousand live eels squirming around.

Xeno hissed, "Eels! One of the sharks' worst enemies!"

"They're just eels," Vince said, looking for his axe from his toolbox.

"You brought a toolbox?" Yelda asked, confused.

"Yep, it's always good to be prepared," Vince smiled, taking out his tool. He wielded the axe, then struck a tree in front of him; once, twice, three times.

About a minute later, with sounds of drills, hammers, and chainsaws, a bridge had been built in front of the two confused teens.

"And off we go," Vince stepped aside, holding a big grin.

"How did you make it that fast?" Xeno asked, surprised.

"It's all in my technique," Vince boasted.

Yelda walked past Vince with Xeno behind her. Vince followed them once they passed. At the other side he pushed his bridge into the eel pit.

"Why not keep it?" Yelda asked.

"In case any other competitors decided to take this road," Vince stated.

"Hey look! The finish line!" Xeno cheered, running towards it. The others followed him quickly.

Xeno dived, literally, past the finish line, scraping dirt and grass into his mouth. He stood up and spit it on Greg.

Greg scoffed at him. "Thanks a lot," he sneered.

"Sorry!" Xeno cackled.

"And Xeno gets immunity!" Chris announced as the other two ran past the line.

"But we crossed the line right after him!" Vince yelled.

"Only one person in each group can win immunity," Rocky mumbled.

"Well, at least Miss Stupid is not here yet," Yelda smirked, sitting down.

"Think again, _girl_," Devin said, rage in her words. She emerged from the forest. She was covered in dirt, had cuts on her arms, and her hair was all frizzy, noting that she had been electrified.

"How did you get here?" Vince asked.

"I ran off, but soon came to that stupid electric snake pit! Right after Vince pushed the bridge in!" Devin yelled in fury.

"I take it you fell in," Chris said, smiling wickedly.

"Of course dumb nut! What else do you think happened?"

"I knew those eels would be good!" Chris cheered. He then looked to the sky. "Told you so, Chef!"

"Now, you're going to die," Devin screeched, lunging for Yelda. She landed on top of her and the two started to fight, clawing, pulling hair, and even biting.

"How deliciously evil!" Casey cheered. "A catfight, and not with real cats!"

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Devin: **-covered in scratches, dirt, bite marks, and electricity marks- _I. _Hate. Her!

**Yelda: **-covered in dirt, scratches, and bite marks- I don't even know why the producers made my stereotype, "The Daydreamer". Do I really not pay attention to things?

**Xeno: **Sweet! Immunity! The sharks are one step closer to world domination!

**End Confessional**

After the fight with the mechanical bear, Baron, Alex, Erica, and Harley kept walking through the forest.

"So," Harley smirked, "Any of you wimps seen a scar?"

"Of course! I have to help the nurse sometimes, and I see kids get very bad scars on their legs!" Alex smiled.

"Check this out," Harley said, pulling up a pant leg to reveal a huge scar in the shape of an A.

"Psh! I've gotten bigger than that!" Erica scoffed. She pulled up a sleeve to her shirt, revealing a claw like scar, from her shoulder to her elbow.

"Whoa!" Baron said, looking at both scars. "I hope I get one when I fly a plane!"

"They hurt like hell when you get 'em," Harley snickered.

"Never mind," Baron quickly said, chuckling.

"Hey look guys!" Alex pointed. "The finish line!"

"Awesome!' Harley cheered running towards the finish line. She soon discovered she was stuck, and not just that, but also sinking quickly.

"What the…I'm stuck!" Erica cried out.

"Quicksand!" Alex screamed, sinking quickly too.

Baron, the only one who had not ran for the finish line, was not in the quicksand. He grabbed a vine from a tree and swung across the quicksand pit.

"Hold on guys!" Baron said, now on the other side. He grabbed a tree branch and held it over the pit, letting Harley grab on. He pulled her out with all of the strength he could muster.

Harley quickly got out and stood up. She smiled, "Thanks dude. Owe you one." She then held her hands out fro the other two, pulling them out quickly.

They all sat on the floor, breathing quite deeply. "Thanks baron, man!" Harley said, hi-fiving him.

Erica smiled, "Yeah! I forgot to watch out for that stuff!"

"Isn't quicksand found in humid countries?" Alex asked, confused.

"Not when it's Chris McLean it's not," Harley muttered.

"I think we should let Baron go first across the finish line," Erica said, smiling widely.

"Thanks guys!" Baron ran to the finish line, crossing it before the others.

"And Baron wins immunity!" Chris exclaimed quickly. He turned back to the cat fight and even started gambling with Casey.

"Wait? What?" Harley asked confused, as the other three soon crossed it.

"One person in each group gets immunity," Chris quickly explained, paying full attention to the catfight.

"That's bull!" Harley snarled. "You can't make the rules up as we go along!"

"My show, my rules!"

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Harley: **Well, I wasn't really that upset. I'm sure these people will have _some _sense to keep me.

**Baron: **And the pilot soars high for the victory!

**Casey: **Chris thinks he will win that bet, huh? Well, I betted for his person too! That way if she loses then he doesn't get money! If she wins then we'll both have to get money! It's genius! I am purely evil!

**End Confessional**

"No!" Sean yelled at Larry who was telling him to just listen to him.

"Come on! Just listen and put away your whole 'freedom' campaign!" Larry snarled.

"Freedom is what Americans have! Unlike us Canadians! We need to learn to be free! Freedom of speech! Freedom of religion!"

"We have that maggot!" Zaron yelled.

"Guys, can we please stop fighting?" Oray asked.

"We'll stop fighting once this indignant snob listens to rules!" Larry yelled.

"Well, GUYS SHUT UP!" Oray yelled at them. They all shut their mouths and turned to Oray.

"Now, I have been bothered by this the whole trip! If you don't like each other settle it at the Bonfire Ceremony! Not here where I'm actually trying to win a challenge!" Oray growled.

"Wow, Ms. Streets is quite the toughie," Larry smirked.

Oray grabbed his shirt collar. "The streets actually made me tougher than I could possibly be! How would you like eating a scrap from a garbage can, _a day!_"

Larry gulped, "Ok, ok. I'll stop fighting. Let's just…win this challenge."

"Good," Oray said, now smiling. She walked forward with the others following her.

Oray stopped walking at once, causing commotion with her predecessors. "What's wrong, maggot?" Zaron asked, impatiently.

"A snow hill…," Oray went wide-eyed at the sight of it. It was big, as big as a big pile of snow could be.

"So? Let's go!" Larry said, walking in front of Oray who still stood still.

"I…hate…snow," Oray shivered.

"What is that your phobia?" Sean asked, jokingly.

Oray nodded slowly. "It's the one thing that is very dangerous homeless people out there. That and starvation that is."

"Let's get a move on!" Larry called at the top of the hill.

"I can't leave a soldier behind!" Zaron shouted to him. She grabbed Oray over her shoulder and climbed the mountain with her. Sean followed them quickly, soon running to the finish line after calling for it.

Sean was in the lead so far, but Zaron believed he did not deserve to be first. So she could do what someone with her strength could do…she threw Oray.

Oray flew past Sean and landed right on top of Devin and Yelda, who were still fighting.

Chris turned around to see the group come in, and saw Oray on top of the three girls. Chris sighed, "Oray wins immunity."

"I do?" Oray cheered blithely. "I won!"

"But, don't we get immunity?" Larry asked.

"One person!" Chris snapped, annoyed with this. "Oray get off of them! They need to finish the fight!"

Oray did what she was commanded and walked away. The girls resumed the fight, to the likeness of Chris and Casey.

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Oray: **I'm staying! More food and I can be clean for once! Also, that prize money is one step closer!

**Sean: **I had it! Then authority girl ruined my chances for me! See what the authorities do! They discriminate against free spirits!

**End Confessional**

"Not the snail!" Quell cried out, quickly saving a snail from being trampled by a wheel.

"I said stop that Quell!" Natalie cried out.

"I can't help it! Nature is my one and only love!" Quell said.

'According to me it isn't," Jasmine smiled. "I saw you eyeing that Patrick guy!"

"Ooh! First love!" Wendy smiled wickedly. "This is going to be like the Newlywed Game!"

"No it's not Wendy," Mel muttered. "That show is so stupid, nothing for my 'skills' to prove."

"If you're going to be like that then _what _is your skills?" Natalie asked.

"I said you'll see later on!" Mel snapped.

Natalie flinched a little bit. "Ok, ok. No need to be grouchy."

"Hey guys it's a black hole!" Wendy said, staring at a huge fissure.

"Wendy don't jump in!" Jasmine yelled quickly.

"It looks fun!" Wendy cheered.

"No! This is obviously our obstacle," Quell said. "Too bad he had to ruin nature for it…I'll get you McLean!"

"Can we stop vowing vengeance and get a plan together?" Mel asked, irritated.

Wendy smiled, "This is like that one movie where they cut down a tree to save the mother from a pack of werezombies!"

"Werezombies?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah! They're cool! They have fangs and fur, but they eat brains and flesh!"

Jasmine quickly crossed Wendy's name off of her list as "Compatible Girlfriends for Boys".

"That's actually a pretty good plan," Natalie smiled.

"No! We are not cutting down a tree to win some stupid contest! I won't let you!" Quell yelled with anger.

Natalie rolled her eyes, and rolled over Quell's foot, causing her to jump around. As Quell was hopping on one foot, Wendy grabbed her chainsaw, carefully placed in her back pocket, along with her flamethrower. She revved up the chainsaw and cut the tree down with ease.

The tree fell down, crossing the gap. Natalie quickly rolled across the tree to the other side, without falling. ("Girl has amazing balance on that thing," Chef said, watching them.)

Wendy crawled across, acting like a monkey. Mel also made her way across. "Done!" She shouted happily on the other side.

"Mood swing much?" Natalie asked, smirking.

Mel chuckled embarrassingly. Jasmine finally got made it about halfway through the fallen tree before falling. Luckily, she grabbed a cracking branch with one hand.

Quell, her foot not hurting anymore, got onto the tree to only sneer at the falling match maker. "That's what you get for cutting a tree down!"

Mel growled and got back onto the tree. She quickly pulled something out of her pocket and soon enough she, with Quell holding Jasmine over her shoulder came back.

"How did you…what?" Natalie asked, confused at this sight.

"Oh; she just saw it…my way," Mel quickly smiled.

Quell shook her head, saw Jasmine on her shoulder, and dropped her to the floor in disgust. "What happened?"

"Thanks a lot," Jasmine growled at Quell, quickly crossing her name out.

"I-what? How did you get over here?" Quell asked, angrily.

"You carried me…duh!" Jasmine said.

"No I-did I?" Quell asked. "I don't remember."

"Must be slight amnesia," Wendy said hyperly.

"Must be…" Quell said, rubbing her head.

"Finish line!" Natalie called out, starting to roll there.

Jasmine got up and started running, having Wendy, Quell, and Mel behind her. Natalie crossed the line, with Jasmine in second. The other girls also made it after her.

"Natalie wins immunity!" Chris shouted. With the fight done, and his person winning, he had gained no money due to Casey's "evil" trick, and was focused on the game now.

"What about us?" Quell asked.

"One person!" Chris snapped again.

"So we cut down a tree for nothing?" Quell asked in fury.

"I'm pretty sure a lot of people destroyed the forest on there way here," Chris shrugged. "Now that you're all here, and on time, we can finally start the fun! Immunity winners are: Baron, Umi, Xeno, Oray, Casey, Kyle, and Natalie! Now the other nineteen can be voted out tonight in the most dramatic Bonfire Ceremony yet!"

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Larry: **My vote easily goes to Sean. _Easily_. I _will _control this game. I even got some people to vote for him. I hope it will be enough.

**Sean: **Authorities go down! I vote Larry!

**Xeno: **The sharks will rule in the future! But, I must get all mingling humans out of the way. And plus, shoving Devin into a bush was not cool! Especially with her beauty! We can put her into a cage and make her dance for us! Woot! But I vote Yelda.

**Devin: **My vote is obvious. People better be voting her out.

**Baron: **I had a great time today! I made some new friends and even got immunity! I'm not sure who to vote though…

**End Confessional**

The sun had settled for the night and the moon had risen on Wawanakwa Island. The campers were also gathered around the bonfire, sitting or standing, waiting for their fate on this game show.

"Now, welcome to your first Bonfire Ceremony," Chris welcomed them. "You have all cast your votes, and some more dramatic then the others, but still votes."

"Let's get a move on McLean," Tay snapped.

"Sheesh!" Chris said, taken aback, but pulling out a tray with marshmallows on it. "Marshmallows notify the safety you have on this island. If you do not receive one, you ask? Then you will walk down the Dock of Shame and take a one way trip on the Boat of Losers, to Loserville. And you'll never…_ever_ come back. EVER!"

Everyone flinched at the last word, even the tougher people. "Now, the first seven marshmallows go to the immunity winners:

"Baron…"

"Yeah! Another day!" Baron cheered getting his marshmallow.

"Umi…"

Umi, who was now clean, sprayed his marshmallow with his disinfectant and grabbed it, much to the fury of Quell.

"Xeno…"

"Sharks will rule, eating al humans before us!" Xeno cheered. "But, I'll have to devour all of these people first!"

"Oray…"

Oray smiled widely and got her marshmallow, stuffing it down quickly.

"Casey…"

"Evil will prevail! Not stupid sharks!" Casey smirked getting his treat.

"Kyle…"

Kyle got his and ate it quickly.

"Natalie…" Natalie smiled and rolled to get hers.

"Now for the people that didn't get a vote:

"Alex…"

The ex-janitor quickly got his.

"Erica…"

Erica smiled a wicked grin and got hers.

"Harley…"

Harley smirked and grabbed hers, muttering something along the lines of "Of course."

"Vince…"

The builder got his happily and popped it into his mouth.

"Rocky…"

Rocky smirked and grabbed his.

"Patrick…"

Patrick cheered and snatched his.

"Fabio…"

"Thank you! Thank you!" Fabio said, bowing lowly.

"Jasmine…"

The matchmaker beamed, "Another day, another couple!"

"Mel…"

Mel, with no emotion, got her marshmallow.

"and Wendy…"

The crazy girl flipped through the air to grab hers.

On the tray that was set on Chris' oil drum held eight marshmallows. "Now, all nine of you have received votes, but one of you has gotten the most...Now seven marshmallows go to:

"Greg…"

Greg furrowed his brows and got his.

"Igneous…"

"Burn! Burn!" Igneous shouted, watching the bonfire crackle with life. Chris just shrugged and threw hers in the fire.

"Yelda…"

Yelda smiled and got hers, blowing a raspberry at Devin, who just sneered at her.

"Zaron…"

Zaron saluted everyone before getting her marshmallow.

"Tay…"

Tay made Fabio get her marshmallow for her as she was filing her nails.

"Quell…"

Quell snatched hers and asked, "Is this made from trees?"

Chris just shrugged. "and Larry…"

Sean snarled at the politician as he reluctantly grabbed his marshmallow and ate it in front of Sean, slowly.

"You two, Devin and Sean. You both racked up some serious votes…and on the first day! But, one of you is going home, and one person is staying. The person staying is…

"…"

".."

".."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Devin," Chris said, throwing the last marshmallow to her. She grabbed it and ate it quickly, "Buh-bye Sean."

Larry smirked, "Get your freedom campaign out of my sight!"

"Fine, but just say this. If you let that lying, cheating, authority –Beep!- win, then I will lose all faith in mankind," Sean said, stepping onto the boat. The boat quickly drove away, disappearing into the distance.

"Can we go to bed now?" Greg asked.

"After we put you onto teams!" Chris snapped. "Now, I have already chosen your teams for you. So, if I call your names, please stand on my right!

"Alex, Erica, Fabio, Mel, Kyle, Igneous, Vince and Zaron!" All of the said contestants walked over to Chris' right.

"You guys will be known as…Team Bird!" Chris said, as a symbol with a brown background and a blue wing popped up.

"Nice name, Einstein," Harley grumbled.

Chris ignored this and went on, "Now stand on my left if I call your name."

"Larry, Oray, Greg, Natalie, Baron, Harley, Xeno, and Jasmine." They all went to Chris' left.

"You will now be known as…Team Luck!" A symbol with a green background and a brown cfour-leaved clover emerged beside them.

"The last team…if your name is called stand over by the chairs. Casey, Devin, Umi, Tay, Rocky, Quell, Patrick, and Wendy."

They all went and sat down at the log stumps, much to the annoyance of Chris. "You will now be known as…Team Failure!" A symbol with a red background and a lighter red "Thumbs down" sign appeared beside them.

"What? I do not fail!" Casey shrieked. "I won immunity!"

"Whatever, these were last minute names," Chris shook it off.

"Wait, but I'm not on a team!" Yelda said.

"Oh…forgot you," Chris tapped his chin. "Oh! You'll just be on your own team for the next challenge! Then when a losing team votes someone off, you'll join that team!"

"That's what you deserve," Devin sneered.

"Whatever," Yelda snarled.

"Now if you're on team Bird you're in the very right cabin. Boys' side is the right, girls' left. Team Luck you're in the middle, same sides as boy/girl. Team Failure, left cabin, same sides boy/girl. And Yelda…_you _can sleep outside for tonight!" Chris snickered.

"Outside? Yelda asked. "Fine, you evil man."

"Flattery will get you nowhere in this game," Chris smiled. "Now go to bed, puh-lease! You'll need it for tomorrow's challenge!"

The twenty-five new campers, though happy they survived the first elimination, were wondering what they signed up for.

Chris turned to the camera. "With the first day over and a person crying because he lost, makes me happy to be a host! What will happen next time on this enthralling new show, Total Drama Alphabetized?"

**Author's Notes: **First day done woohoo! I'd like to give this to you as a Christmas present loyal fans!

Sorry to those Sean fans out there. No sense in keeping him if all he would do is break the rules.

Also, I want to give a _huge _thank you to Frank15, for making some fan-art of two of his favorites: Oray and Harley! If you would like to check them out, the links are on my profile.

Again, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


	3. Day 2: Pirates We Be!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chris McLean or Chef Hatchet. I also do not own this alphabet idea…Frank15 does. Would it hurt just read his story? And maybe a little bit of Total Drama Letterz by cragmiteblaster! But, I do own all twenty-six of the contestants, (technically twenty-five now because Sean was voted off last night)

**Warning: **Rated T for safety!

**Pairings: **Will be revealed later in the story!

**Author's Note: **Again another thanks to those that have reviewed so far!

**Last Note: **Have fun reading the first part of day two!

**Day 2: Pirates We Be!**

_(Narrated by Chris McLean)_

"Last time on Total Drama Alphabetized!" Chris exclaimed, throwing his hands out in the air. He was not dressed in his usual clothing, though. He was wearing a signature pirate outfit, even with a fake parrot on his shoulder.

"We had some fun as arr new contestants arrived me matey! Some we're cannon fodder, most others were protagonists and antagonists!

"After that they did their first challenge, which was to go through the forest, crossing dangerous traps me and my first mate, Chef, had placed! There were many conflicts with some groups, mostly Larry's. Arr!

"I changed the rules at the last minute that only one person in each group could win immunity! Thus winners were Baron, pilot, Umi, clean freak, Xeno, crazy shark fan, Oray, the hobo, Casey, the evil guy, Kyle, the fat one, and Natalie, the cripple!

"At our most dramatic campfire yet, we said good-bye to Sean, our little rebel! But, no one really likes him anyways, he could have broken my rules!

"With twenty-five contestants left, three teams, and one person by herself, who will win? Who will lose? And who will be the next prime minister of Canada? Find out two of those three questions on today's episode of Total! Drama! Alphabetized! Arrrrgh!"

**(Team Bird; Guys' Side)**

It was bright and early morning. Chris had already woken up all of the campers from their peaceful sleep. Most campers were now getting ready for their breakfast.

"And then we shot a spitball at Mrs. Davis!" Alex proclaimed.

"Really?" Kyle asked, shoving a cockroach down his throat. "That's cool!"

"Guys!" Vince called, off his bunk bed. "I'm trying to work here!" Indeed, he was right. He held a piece of wood in one hand, and a hammer in the other. A box of nails were lying on the floor beside him.

"Thanks a lot for making all of the furniture, dude!" Fabio said, beaming.

"Heh, its what I do best," Vince smiled. Next to him was a nice, comfy armchair, a couch, and a nicely built dresser for clothes.

"Need help moving that stuff?" Alex asked.

"I'm good," Vince said. He lifted up his bulky arms. "I'm built some muscle carrying all of my creations around. I always get A's in woodshop."

"Woodshop is hard!" Fabio said. "I cut myself, like, once or twice, and the teacher gave me an F!"

Alex chuckled, "Yeah, well I sucked in every class. That's why I dropped out."

"Dropped out?" Kyle asked, stopping him from eating a defenseless worm.

"Yeah," Alex sighed. "High school was too much, especially when my mom died in a car crash. I couldn't handle the pressure; I dropped out of high school. I got a job at the local elementary school as a janitor. I love my job. It may take a lot of hard work, but I like it."

All was silent after Alex ended. Fabio was wiping away tears, though claiming something was in his eyes when Vince asked.

Kyle looked around and felt his stomach grumble. "So, who's ready for breakfast?"

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Alex: **Why did I have all those bad stuff happen to me? I feel like I live in a dark cave, where I cannot see my way out.

**Vince: **Dude, that's sad. I wonder what would happen to me if I dropped out of school.

**Kyle: **-is eating a fly-

**Fabio: **I like my team so far. We all have nice personalities!

**(Team Bird; Girls' Side)**

All of the girls were running around their room, trying to put out the recent fire. Many people grabbed pillows and slammed it onto the killing element.

Igneous was just laughing at her deed. "It's really _hot _in here!"

"Why don't you help?" Mel screamed in fury as she swatted at a flame with a blanket.

"Yeah," cried Erica, who was hitting a fire with her pillow. "Help for once!"

Vince burst in with a fire extinguisher and doused the flames quickly. He blew the tip of it when he was done. "Never know when this'll come in handy."

"Thanks a lot," Igneous sneered.

"Yeah!" barked Zaron. "This was like training at Boot Camp!"

"They put you on fire?" Fabio, who had walked into the girls' side, asked.

"No you stupid maggot!" Zaron yelled, furiously. "We had to get out of a burning building.

"Sounds like Chris," muttered Yelda.

Everyone chuckled except for Zaron, whose face contorted with anger.

"You do _not _make fun of my idol! Chris is a brave man, and knows how tough I am to survive this! He is putting me to the test!" Zaron barked. "And plus he has nice hair."

"You like that _thing_?" Erica asked, disgusted.

"No!" Zaron yelled, blushing madly.

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Zaron: **I do not like Chris! He's too ugly-and-and-girly!

**Chris: **-he is wearing a green facial mask- I am not girly!

**Mel: **If we lose, which I hope we do not, I'm either voting for Igneous, or army girl Zaron.

**(Team Luck; Guys' Side)**

The guys on Team Luck were just chatting with each other. Some about dreams, others about weirdoes in school, and others-about strategy.

_Hm, _Larry thought, _now that, that rebel kid is gone, I have full control over votes. I just need to secure myself an alliance…And I'm getting closer to finding something dirty. I did find Greg's journal, though he hasn't noticed yet_. He snickered as he glanced at the black and blue notebook that had been stashed in his pillowcase.

"What's funny?" Baron asked, raising in eyebrow in Larry's direction.

"Nothing-nothing," Larry stifled his last few chuckles. "I just wanted to know if you each had a nice night."

"And Mr. Trying-to-be-a-Goody-Two-Shoes, wants to know, why?" Greg asked, irritated.

"Need to know if my fellow teammates had a good rest so we can put our all into the challenge!"

"No need to try and act nice, we all know your little plot," Greg smirked.

Larry's ears went red, but he stopped himself from punching Greg in the face. "I just also wanted to know if you'd like to join an alliance. All four of us."

"Why?" Xeno asked, playing with a shark doll and a Barbie.

"Well, the girls _can_ manipulate us guys into doing their will; though I'm not sure if they're even hot enough for it."

"I'm in!" Baron smiled widely.

"Same," Xeno said after he successfully pulled off the Barbie's head and put it in the shark doll's mouth.

"I don't trust this guy," Greg stated. "Therefore, I want nothing to do with him."

"If you want," Larry simply shrugged, grinning nonetheless. "Just be sure to remember, you-are-not-safe."

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Larry: **Simple strategy on my part. I have Greg's journal, which I shall go through later; then I will blackmail him; then when he is voting for someone else, me, Xayno, and Barring, will take him out. Like-a-hawk!

**Baron: **I don't feel right being in this alliance, since I do know we will have to backstab a _lot _of people. But, I guess I'll stay until the majority wants Larry out.

**(Team Luck; Girls' Side)**

Oray, who had token a shower for about an hour, was now helping Natalie get dressed. Oray was happy; she had slept in a bed, was clean, and was getting ready to eat some grub. Harley-was not happy.

"Where is it?" shrieked Harley. "Where's my biker pin?"

"I don't know!" Jasmine yelled. Harley was holding up Jasmine by the collar of her shirt. She was on the verge of tears.

"Settle down guys," Natalie said, getting into some jeans.

"I can't! My pin! My brother gave it to me when I was seven! I wore for the rest of my life," Harley said. She dropped Jasmine and sat down on the bed, wiping some tears away from her eyes.

"There, there," Oray cooed, patting her back, making Harley growl.

"Get off me homeless," Harley growled. Oray jumped up at once and nodded slowly.

Natalie, with determine spreading across her face, rolled over to Harley. "I thought you were a biker!" she yelled. "Someone rough and tough and doesn't take –Beep!- from no body!"

Harley sighed, and smirked. She stood up and a nasty grin spread across her face. "You're right!" she barked. "I can do this! Let's win this challenge, girls!"

They all cheered, "FOR TEAM LUCK!"

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Larry: **-holds up a small pin with a black background and the word "Harley" in orange letters- Oops! Harley must have dropped this! –he snickers quietly-

**Oray: **I feel so fresh! I'm clean and I actually slept in a bed for the first time in a long time! To boost up these spirits we'll have to win this challenge!

**Harley: **Homeless is still gross, considering her breath. Does she know what mouth wash _is_?

**(Team Failure; Guys' Side)**

"And that my minions is how you make a stink bomb!" Casey laughed at his own little story.

Rocky looked like he wanted to punch something, Umi thought of how dirty that must have been and Patrick was applauding Casey on.

"Thank you my good sirs!" Casey bowed as Patrick's applause got louder.

"Ok, we get it," Rocky snapped at Patrick.

Patrick blew a raspberry at Rocky and Rocky gave a glared, daring him to do it again.

"Minions, lackeys, let's all get along here," Casey said, getting in between the two.

"Can I go wash my hands?" Umi asked, looking disgusted at the floor of the cabin.

Casey smirked, picked up a nearby cockroach, and tossed it onto Umi, who wailed and shrieked.

"Evil is always funny!" chortled Casey, as Patrick chimed in. Rocky just looked annoyed.

"Can Chris please call us for breakfast," Rocky muttered under his breath. Umi ran around the three screaming how the germs are going to eat him.

Casey laughed, "Mwahahahahahahahahaha! Evil! The one thing I am good at!"

"Not so much," Rocky said.

"What?" Casey asked, with anger forming on his face.

"I said that you aren't so great at being evil! You do all of these childhood pranks instead of actually hurting someone!"

Casey's face went red with anger as he grabbed a stink bomb from his suitcase and threw it straight at Rocky's face.

The bomb exploded and everyone in the room was clutching their noses as the stink wafted in the air.

Rocky got the full impact of the bomb, he was on the floor choking and coughing. "I-I'll get-get-you!"

Casey gave a nasal evil laugh. "I think not my former minion! If we lose, you shall be voted out! Unless, you apologize!"

Umi was now rolling on the floor, panicked out of his mind. He was acting as if the world had just blown up.

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Rocky: **-his eyes filled with hatred- That little creep! I had to get my stomach pumped because some of the liquid _went down my throat_!

**Casey: **I am not really mad. I just wanted to show him how evil I was. That will surely bring him back...Won't it?

**Umi: **I hate this island…I hate this island…

**(Team Failure; Girls' Side)**

The room was going haywire. After one too many insults about nature, Quell attacked Devin, and started to pull her hair.

Tay was just enjoying this on her pink fluffy blankets. She had made Wendy take a video of this fight for it will always be remembered.

"Let go you creep!" Devin yelled.

"Not until you apologize!" Quell shouted loudly, almost succeeding in ripping out some hair.

Devin, not wanting any of her hair to come out, apologized quickly. Quell soon let go nd put a brave smile on her face. She stuck out her hand for a hand shake.

"You think I'd be your _friend_ after you assaulted me?" Devin asked with fury. Devin slapped Quell across the face, leaving a red hand mark.

Quell glared at her with fury, but turned away with a 'huff'. Tay just chuckled. "It's always good when my servants amuse me!"

"Servants are fun!" Wendy hopped around excitedly. "They can do stuff for you, like lick the dirt and stuff! Then they put dirt in your sandwiches to get back at you, and they taste delicious!"

Devin glared at the two. "Shut up. I am not anyone's servant, nor do I want to be in here with a nature –Beep!-, and retarded princess, and a overly-excited psycho!"

The girls just stared at Devin, and then lunged. They tied her up the wardrobe and took turns dishing their punishment for her. The result was a battered and beaten Devin.

The loud speaker crackled with life. "Hello campers! I hope you're ready for your first challenge as a team! After breakfast report to the dock and I'll explain your challenge!"

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Devin: **-she is holding her arm in a sling- Great! Those –Beeps!- sprained my wrist! If we lose, one of them is _so _going home!

**Quell: **I had to stick up for nature, it's the best thing in this damned world!

**(Dock of Shame)**

All three teams were standing on their mats, which held their colors. Chris was beaming at all of the tired, beaten up, and exhausted campers. Behind him stood four large sail boats with the Jolly Roger waving on the mast of each boat.

Everyone stared at Chris, who was wearing the same pirate outfit in his monologue. "Welcome mateys to your first team challenge!"

"And what are you?" Devin asked. "Yelda on a bad hair day?"

Chuckles throughout the crowd came out, mostly from Casey. Yelda just glared at Devin.

Chris frowned, "No. I'm a pirate! And since we have a fan named Barney, who is a pirate, we will have this challenge for him!"

"And since when did you care?" Greg asked.

"Since he payed a lot for a pirate challenge," Chris smiled cheerily. "Now, all four teams will have a fight to the death!

"All teams have their own pirate ship! You must fire cannon balls or raid other ships to win. You need to sink your opponents' ship for them to lose this challenge by any means possible," Chris said, looking at Casey and giving a sort of wink.

"Winning team will earn a reward, second place will get a reward, but not as great as the first place, third, no reward, but safe from elimination, and dead last, you will be sending someone home tonight," Chris then looked at Yelda.

"Now, if Yelda, here, gets last place, she will be auto-eliminated!" Chris chuckled.

Many gasps from the campers were heard and many snarls of anger sounded. Devin was the only one laughing.

"Now get your strategies ready! We will be boarding in exactly a half hour!" Chris smiled at all of them, then decided they weren't important and left.

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Yelda: **Why do the odds always turn against me…?

**Devin: **I will just make sure to attack that ugly girl only! When she's out, she'll be gone!

**Harley: **I've always loved pirates! They're like bikers except with ships! I'm going to kick some a- (static)

**Vince: **I think I'll do well in this challenge. I can build our shape back to brand new if it gets broken.

**(Team Bird)**

"I say we fire cannonballs…on fire!" Igneous exclaimed to her team.

"I don't think we _want _to kill them," Alex said. "Though Chris would like it."

"Guys, I can build us a shield or rebuild the ship!" Vince boasted. "I can stay on deck."

"I think I should eat their boat," Kyle said, drooling.

Mel looked disgusted at Kyle. "I came up with a game plan," she explained. "We should have three people on deck, three attacking another ship, and the other two are down in the pipe room."

"Great plan," Erica muttered. "But why do we need the pipe room?"

"It does help us to float, and it is our weakest spot in the ship. Once you're pipe room is gone, water floods your whole ship and you sink."

"Good analysis, solder!" Zaron saluted. "I personally want to attack the enemy!"

"I guess I'll go with her," Fabio stated.

"I'm totally attacking! I want to burn their ship down," Igneous said excitedly.

"That makes three attackers," Mel said. "I'll go on deck; anyone else?"

"I guess I will," Erica said with a wild grin.

"I want to eat all the pipes!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Erm," Mel looked at Kyle. "I think you should come up with us."

"So that leaves Vince and I down in the pipe room," Alex said. He nodded and flashed a smile at Vince, who smiled back.

"Good," Mel said. "We now just need to get ready for anyone's tricks. Chris can do anything to tamper with the boats."

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Alex: **Mel can be a good leader. Though I still don't know how she got that steak at dinner last night.

**Mel: **I just need to help my team for now. And once I'm on the chopping block, I can get help with my 'skills'.

**(Team Luck)**

"OK everyone," Larry announced, his chest in the air as he walked in front of his team mates. "We have been presented a challenge and one that we shall win! I take on the part as leader since I have a very good strategy on how to win! Any complaints?"

Greg and Harley both raised their hands, but Larry ignored them. "Good! Now, since I have made an analysis on Casey, I know he is going to try and cheat! And he will most likely do something to our boat!"

"How do you know that?" Oray asked.

"Easy," Larry beamed. "Because we are the strongest team! So, I say we get Team Failure out as fast as possible!"

"Can I hijack their boat?" Harley asked, snickering.

"Yes!" Larry exclaimed. "Someone with good driving skills needs to help attack! I myself has the strategy, so I will also be attacking! We need four people to attack, any other two?"

"I'll go!" Baron exclaimed as he took out a remote-controlled airplane.

"What is that for?" Larry asked.

"This baby has a little trick! She can let out smoke while she flies! It's good for a speedy getaway!"

"Did you get that from Sharks R Us?" Xeno asked excitedly.

Baron rolled his eyes. "No I-"

"No time!" Natalie quickly called out. "I will also attack!"

"But, you're in a wheelchair," Greg said horrified.

"Doesn't mean I have no skills. I have taken martial arts," Natalie huffed. "Well, only my upper body of course."

"As long as you can get across," Larry said. "Now, Jasmine, Greg, Oray, and Xeno, you guys protect the ship by any means! Xeno and Oray man the cannons! Greg drive, and Jasmine you guard!"

"Do I have to drive?" Greg sighed.

"I don't think he's tall enough," Jasmine said innocently.

Greg glared at her, but gave a slight huff.

Larry shrugged his shoulders. "Fine! Jasmine take the wheel!"

"Will do!" beamed Jasmine.

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Larry: **My team is a bunch of idiots! If we lose we are voting off one of the girls. I know how I am going to get Greg. –he smiles proudly-

**Greg: **Other than my team being complete idiots, Larry is the worse. I am afraid he is going to scrape by, by any means possible. If he controls those votes, then we're goners.

**Natalie: **I know how to defend myself. I just wished I could have learned martial arts before…well…the accident. I hope I never see that creep Haley again…

**(Team Failure)**

"Since I am smarter than all of you, I will be taking lead," Devin smiled at her team, who scowled back.

"No one wants you as the leader," Quell snarled.

"I'd rather have a germ as my leader," Umi said.

"It doesn't matter about leadership," Wendy said hyperly. "It's about crushing the other teams and taking all of their candy!"

"I couldn't agree more," Devin said, rolling her eyes at Wendy.

"Can we just get on with our strategy?" Rocky said, irritated.

"Well, our target for today is Yelda!" Devin beamed. "Get her out as fast as possible, which won't be very hard."

"Shouldn't we focus on the other teams?" Tay asked, filing her nails. "I mean someone else can get her, we just need to protect the ship."

"You're not the leader here," Devin snarled. "So what I say goes!"

"Whatever," Rocky grunted. "I just need to finish off a boat to make myself happy. I haven't fought anyone for the last few days."

"And finish off you will," Devin smirked. "You'll be attacking Yelda while we focus on the other teams!"

Everyone's jaw dropped. Sending Rocky, the boxer, against Yelda? She could die, though Chris would like that. Yelda will surely lose against Rocky.

"Whatever," Rocky said. "But, I'm not putting a finger on her."

Everyone sighed in relief at this. Devin scowled at him.

"Whatever. Just make sure she loses," Devin said her mouth in a thin line. "Umi, Wendy, and Tay, you will be protecting the ship. Nature girl you drive."

Quell trembled at her name then sighed.

"And Casey, Patrick, and I will be attacking. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Umi said, spraying some disinfectant in the air, getting Quell mad. "Where _are _Casey and Patrick?"

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Devin: **If any of you have seen the first season of this crap, than you'll most likely guess my favorite character is Heather. Man, did she put those nerds into their place!

**Rocky: **I can guess where Dumb and Dumber went. Casey was laughing about something. They also had this big suitcase with them.

Casey and Patrick had gone over to the dock where each ship had been docked. Casey was carrying a large black suitcase in his hands. When he stopped he laid it on the floor.

"Now," Casey began, opening the suitcase. "We are going to cheat again my lackey. I have chosen the perfect solution to destroy Team Bird in this challenge!"

"Why are we aiming for Team Bird?" Patrick asked curiously.

"They obviously have the strongest people," Casey smiled. "Now, this will do!" He had pulled out an object of some sort, it looked like a drill.

"What _is _that?" Patrick asked, staring at the mechanical thing.

"It helps me control their ship!" Casey said, looking proud. "I just stick it on the bottom of their ship and tada! I have full control!"

"How do you control it?" Patrick asked dumbly.

"With this remote control of course!" He held up a remote control which looked like it was for an RC car. "I will crash their ship into Team Luck and into Team Whatever Yelda's Is! This will secure our victory! Mwahahahaha!" Lightning flashed through the sky as he laughed.

"How does it do that?" Patrick asked, amused by the lightning.

"In time you'll understand," Casey smiled. "Now, we have a challenge to win!"

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Casey: **In time my apprentice shall grow to be just like me! Hopefully, Rocky will come back.

**Patrick: **I feel that Casey has my back for me! I really need to learn a few pointers from him!

**(Dock of Shame)**

"Now," Chris said, sipping some water. "It's time for yer challenge! Board your boats and get rocking! To start yer vessels, push the red button! Arrgh!"

All of the teams had started to board their boats, some more nervous than others. Especially Yelda as she climbed onto the boat all by herself.

Soon all of the ships had gone out into the lake depths and Chris turned around with a smug smile on his face.

"With our first team challenge, this leaves us with three questions: Who will win? Will Yelda be able to survive Rocky? And can Natalie really kick butt? Stay tuned for our exciting conclusion of our second day on Total Drama Alphabetized!"

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry for no Yelda scenes! If you want to kill me, then OK. Well, I do have an excuse for this…It's very hard to write one character by themselves, _and _make that scene climatic.

I wonder who will win and lose this challenge. Well, I actually know the answer. Not you guys yet.


	4. Day 2: Rated Arr!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Total Drama series. I also do not own the alphabet idea. It was Frank15's idea!

**Pairings: **Coming soon to a story near you!

**Warning: **This chapter will include: wreck less driving, hits to the head, cannonballs, sinking ships, animatronic sharks, Devin gradually getting worse, and a lot of violence. Please be sure to know that if you are not allowed to read this. Ask for parent permission.

**Note: **Thanks for all of my supporters! I won't be gone any time soon! Enjoy the last part of day two!

**Day 2: Rated Arr!**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Alphabetized," Chris exclaimed with a great smile on his face. "We had just started our first team challenge where each team (four to be exact) has to fight each other in pirate ships!"

"I'm betting on Yelda to lose first since she is very crappy. But, we'll see how it goes!"

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Yelda: **Is it my fault that Devin and Chris hate me? I'm not sure.

**Casey: **I am psyched for this challenge! I cannot wait to try out my device! Mwahahahahaha!

**Natalie: **I really want to show everyone that crippled people can defend and fight for themselves. We don't want some old lady pushing our wheelchair and trying to give us prune juice. –she shudders-

**Chris: **All of the contestants are useless pieces of crap. I am way better than all of them!

**Vince: **Time to show off my building skills once again!

**(Team Bird; Pipe Room)**

Alex and Vince had made their way down to the pipe room once they had boarded their ships. They soon fell into a conversation about how the game was going.

"I think that Chris is becoming insane," Alex said. "He didn't seem _that _sadistic last season."

"I just think he's been raised by horrible parents…or he just needs psychological help," Vince said, smirking.

"So," Alex started to grin, "Do you like any girls here?"

"Well," Vince blushed a deep red, "I kind of like Harley."

Alex chuckled, "Any reason why?"

"Well, she's hot, she can build cars, and she's a tough biker chick," Vince muttered, thinking about Harley.

"She is on the other team, you know."

"Yeah," Vince smiled, "Maybe if we both last to the merge. So," Vince started to grin, "Any girls you like?"

"Well, I really like Jasmine," Alex smiled. "She might just be randomly pairing girls up, but she _has _to pair _us _up."

"How?"

"We have a lot in common, you see!"

"And what is that?"

"We both…um…have hearts!"

"You, her, and every other human being," Vince smiled.

"Unless you're talking about Devin," Alex stated. The two laughed at that joke, like it was the funniest thing in the world.

**Confessional Outhouse **

**Alex: **Vince is a pretty cool guy once you get to know him. I think we're going to be good friends!

**Vince: **Alex is pretty nice. He reminds me of this guy named Vinnie at my school! Not Veronica though…she complains all the time, and she's in three of my classes!

**(Team Bird; Upper Deck)**

"Step on it Erica!" Mel shouted at the hunter as she loaded a cannonball and aimed the cannon at Team Luck's ship.

Erica was driving their boat at a very slow pace, she was trying to let them get a better aim at Team Luck's ship, but as soon as she heard the crunch of wood beneath the ship, she decided to take off.

Kyle was sitting on the ground, eating cannonballs, and burping them back out again for the amusement of himself.

Zaron, Fabio, and Igneous were all waiting for them to be able to board the other ship. Igneous was flicking her lighter on and off, watching the flames closely.

Zaron was cracking her knuckles, ready to take down some opponents. She had not punched, kicked, or shot at anything since she left her training camp to come join this game.

Fabio was just waiting around, wondering when they would be able to attack.

"Fire already!" Erica shouted at Mel. Mel slammed down the button on the cannon (instead of lighting a string it's pressing a button) and the cannonball soared straight over and hit Team Luck's ship. Another loud crunch sounded throughout the air.

"Erica maggot, go close so we can go on!" Zaron called out. Erica turned in to Team Luck's ship, close enough for them to swing on a rope.

"Swing across on a rope, guys!" Mel yelled. She grabbed a rope which was tied onto the middle piece of the mast.

"There's only one rope though!" Fabio said, worriedly.

"Well, we can just use it then, shall we?" Zaron said in anger. She grabbed Fabio's wrist in one hand, Igneous' in the other, and she grabbed onto the rope with her feet. Mel pushed the three and they swung right over the sea gap.

But, when they were over the lake, Igneous yelled, "Burn, burn, burn!" and she lit their rope on fire. The rope snapped, due to the flames, and all three of Team Bird's attackers plunged into the lake.

Two in normal health.

And one with a black eye.

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Igneous: **-has a black eye- Urgh…burn…burn…Ow! This hurts!

**Zaron: **-her face is red in fury. She tries to say something, but only a scream of fury comes out-

**Fabio: **Why did Igneous even burn the rope? I guess it must have been knotty! Get it? Hee hee.

**(Team Luck; Upper Deck)**

After Igneous, Zaron, and Fabio fell into the lake, and after laughing about it. The attackers: Larry, Baron, Natalie, and Harley, left to go onto Team Bird's ship.

Xeno, Oray, Jasmine, and Greg were left behind. These four were watching the battle go down on Team Bird's ship.

"Ten bucks that we'll lose," Greg muttered, putting his hands on his chin.

"I think they have a fighting chance. They do outnumber them," Oray said hopefully.

"But, Kyle just rolled on top of Baron," Xeno winced. "He would be a good tribute to the sharks, though."

"Can we not talk about the ruddy sharks for once?" Greg asked, irritated.

"You'll be sorry once we use humans as tributes to Hergona, our shark god," Xeno stated.

"Well, let's not worry about that right now," Oray said, trying to hold back Greg from hitting the shark fanatic.

"Yeah, little twelve-year old," Xeno sneered. "We're going to feed on little babies first, going up the age scale. Old people taste gross."

"There is no logical reasoning of that ever happening," Greg snarled. "Sharks are animals, who have very stupid brains."

"You're just jealous that you don't have fangs and fins and gills."

"You don't either!"

"That's what you think."

Oray sighed as she tried to hold back the two from starting a fight, even though she was sure Greg had no fighting chance against a seventeen year old.

Jasmine was sitting by the wheel, notebook out. She was pairing up random people from the game to see if they would be compatible together. This is what she had done last year, as she watched Total Drama Island. She had guessed all of the couples right, and knew exactly when they were going to get together.

One couple that she had predicted had not come true, however. She had thought that Katie and Noah would become a couple in that season…if only those two had stayed longer in the game.

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Greg: **That Xeno guy annoys me so much! It's not like sharks are going to get brains in a year or ever!

**Shark: **(-in English subtitles-) That Greg guy really needs to think about these things. Xeno is the only that understands us, and knows how smart the shark community are.

**Jasmine: **I never knew how gifted I was at pairing people up until Total Drama Island had started. I guess I really have a knack for this stuff…though I wish Noah and Katie paired up.

**(Team Bird; Upper Deck)**

The three still on board: Mel, Erica, and Kyle had been trying to fight off the four invaders of Team Luck. Mel had gone into a rage in which she gained when Igneous burned their rope, and had been attacking them with great skills.

Mel had won two oar fights against Larry and Natalie (she hit them on the head, and knocked them unconscious) and now she was fighting Harley, who was very strong.

Kyle was on top of Baron, who was now suffocating under Kyle's weight, and had knocked him unconscious due to lack of air (we wouldn't let him die).

Erica had been beaten down by Natalie, using her martial arts skills. She also had suspicious wheelchair tire marks over her body.

"You-cannot-defeat-me," Mel gasped, blocking most of Harley's blows.

"I-can-totally-beat-you," Harley said, smiling wickedly. She knocked the oar out of Mel's hands and she knocked Mel to the floor.

Harley towered over Mel holding her oar tightly. "Say good night, Mel!"

"Good night!"

Alex came from behind Harley and smashed her palms into Harley's temples. Harley fell to the floor, unconscious.

Mel scrambled to get to her feet. She breathed heavily, "Thanks so much Alex."

"No problem," Alex said, smiling triumphantly. "I learned that move about a year ago from one of the kids."

"Well, it looks like we took them out with only a few casualties," Mel stated, looking at Erica who was on the floor with a black eye, and a lot of bruises.

"Well, just came to report what happened downstairs," Alex smiled. "That cannonball caused a leak, which Vince has fixed. He also fixed the hole in the side of the ship. He's an awesome guy."

"Yeah," Mel breathed. "Now go back downstairs, I expect them to attack even more."

"Wait," Alex said. "Why don't we just fire something very heavy at the other boat?"

"But, what is heavy enough to sink a whole ship?"

At that moment they both turned to look at Kyle, who was eating a chocolate bar.

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Mel: **Alex, thanks so much for coming to save me! Well, I don't know if it was for that, but thanks anyways!

**(Team Failure; Captain's Office)**

Nobody knew what Wendy was doing, nor did anyone care. Wendy had hidden inside the boat the whole time since they had gotten onto the ship. Wendy was actually in the Captain's Office, where a large portrait of Chris McLean hung.

Wendy was planning to do something that would make Chris very angry. An awesome prank which she would be greatly adored for, something that would happen once she finished it, and when she would pull it is when Chris was at his nastiest.

Wendy was having a very fun time doing this, and was sure it would be a hit with the whole world.

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Wendy: **I'm going to have a fun time pulling this prank! It's like that time I went to the farm and I rode on a sheep! Also, I want to give a shout out about a fan-fic I am reading! Go Ophelia! Show everyone whose boss in that story!

**(Team Failure; Upper Deck)**

"Let's sing it again!" Casey shouted.

"_Evil is such a beautiful thing! I long for it to be a holiday!_

_I want evil in my life, and so I must endure this good in my life._

_I will show you how evil will prevail, and we will sing this everywhere: Casey is coming to destroy your life! _

_Casey is here to bring some strife!_

_Only the world knows how evil Casey is!_

_What a wonderful villain he is!_

_How great he is at causing discord!_

_How fantastic his theme song is!_

_That's when the world ends: when Casey wants it done!_

_I will show you how evil will prevail, and we will sing this everywhere: Casey is coming to destroy your life!_

_Casey is here to bring some strife!_

_Only the world knows how evil Casey is!_

_What a wonderful villain he is!_

_How great he is at causing discord!_

_How fantastic his theme song is!_

And with that Casey and Patrick fell silent, and hummed the tune to Casey's Evil Theme Song, again.

Rocky looked like he wanted to rip Casey's head off, Devin wanted to cut her ears off, Tay, was wearing some fluffy pink ear muffs, Umi was putting plastic over his ears, and Quell was checking to see if the ship was made of real wood.

"That was the worst song I've ever heard," Rocky snarled. "Please do not sing that again!"

"I'd rather listen to a –Beep!- tape of Chris than listen to that," Devin stated.

"Where's my hand sanitizer?" Umi asked, very nervous.

"Whatever," Casey smiled. "You will soon be hearing that theme song, and when you do, you'll shiver in fright of The Casey!"

"And his minion, Patrick!" Patrick quickly called out.

"Can you at least shut up about this evil stuff?" Rocky said, annoyed. "You couldn't even hurt a fly."

"Oh yeah," Casey retorted. "Well you cannot even hurt a snorklepus!"

"Snorklepus?" Devin asked. "Is this one of Yelda's diseases that causes her to be very ugly?"

"Is it a germ?" Umi asked, shivering.

"No!" Casey snarled. "A snorklepus is an invisible animal in which it goes through your ear and eats your brain!"

"Sounds like something you made up," Rocky muttered.

"No I didn't, I've seen one before!"

"I thought you said they were invisible?"

"I sensed it," Casey turned his back on him and started to walk away. Patrick quickly followed after him.

"Evil little-" Rocky muttered.

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Casey: **I want to get revenge on Rocky! I want to see his insides fall out of his body! Urm, actually that makes me a little queasy.

**Rocky:** -entire confessional is bleeped out for the safety of your children!-

**Devin: **I think I can use this little twerp fight to my advantage…

"Hey Rocky," Devin said, smiling seductively at him.

"Yeah?" Rocky said, smiling back at her. (He's only smiling because of her incredible beauty.)

"I was just wondering if you'd like some…extra help on getting rid of Casey?"

"Well, I think I might need some…but…are you trying to lure me into an alliance?" Rocky asked.

"Not lure-just-help. I help you and you help me back…I think we can both agree on this?" Devin walked two of her fingers on his shoulder.

Rocky sighed and smiled. "Sure, I guess we can form a temporary alliance…"

"Well, if you want help from me, then make sure you do whatever I say," Devin gave a chuckle. "Good bye…"

**Confessional Outhouse:**

**Rocky: **Like I said, I need an alliance. I'm here to win that cash, not get annoyed by some little brat.

**Devin: **There, I'm safe for a bit. With all of the confusion on the boys' side they couldn't possibly make an organized vote…

Yelda had been driving her ship away from Team Failure's ship since they started. The ship had been pursuing them since they had even started and Yelda was starting to think that Devin was driving.

She had no idea why everyone hated her so much. Devin had provoked her last challenge and she had paid for the price ever since she acted back.

Chris, she had no idea why he hated her as much as he does. She guessed she must have done something to him at the start of this season, but she couldn't remember what she had done.

She had started to daydream again which made her stop driving her ship away from Team Failure. She actually had sat down on the floor and started brushing her hair with her hand. She sat there for about five minutes until she heard loud footsteps in front of her.

She got up and stared at the big boxer who had just hopped off his ship to take her down. She gasped loudly and fell to the floor. On the way to the floor she fell unconscious.

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Rocky: **What did the chick think I was going to do to her?

**Yelda: **I feel so embarrassed…Fainting on World Wide TV gets you in a bit of a mood doesn't it?

Rocky sighed and walked over to the wheel of Yelda's ship. He was feeling nice at the moment and decided to drive and win this for Yelda.

He grabbed the wheel and started up the ship. He started to drive it until he saw a large, deformed boulder flying through the air

**(Other side of the lake)**

Mel and Alex had already loaded Kyle into the cannon, after an hour or so. They finally had fired off the cannon, and what Rocky saw from far away was just Kyle flying through the air towards Team Luck's ship.

Kyle had flown right through the Team Luck ship and created a giant hole in the side of the ship. Kyle then landed in the water and started to sink…until a intern swimmer came, grabbed him, and dragged him to shore with all of his might.

The Team Luck ship had started to sink now. Everyone on board went downstairs to go and try to fix the gigantic hole.

**(Team Bird; Upper Deck)**

"Woohoo!" Alex cheered. He high-fived Mel and started doing a little victory dance.

Mel was chuckling at the despair of Team Luck as their ship sank lower and lower into the lake. "We did it! We actually didn't lose our first challenge!"

"Second to be exact," Alex pointed out. "But, we might win this too! Let's take out Team Failure."

"Sure," Mel said. "But…where are they?"

"Not sure, but we can just-" The ship gave a violent shake and he fell to the floor.

"What's happening?" Mel yelled hanging onto the edge as their ship started to move at a fast pace by itself.

The ship was going so fast it crashed right into Team Luck's ship, and Alex and Mel flew out and landed in the lake water.

Chris was sitting on a lounge chair on the dock, sipping lemonade. He pulled out a megaphone and yelled into it, "And with that Team Bird has lost their first challenge!"

When Alex and Mel made it to shore they both yelled, "WHAT!"

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Mel: **How did we-

**Alex: **lose when Team Luck had-

**Mel: **already lost!

**(Team Failure; Upper Deck, 5 minutes earlier)**

Casey sat at the back of his ship and he was watching the destruction of Team Luck's ship. He cackled lightly to himself.

"Is it time for Plan Ultra-Delta-Minor-Extra-Loser-Bird?" Patrick asked, excitedly.

"Yes, my minion! But, you know what else is better than long names for plans?"

"What?"

"Bananas!" Casey pulled a banana out of his pocket and ate it, peel and all. "Now, it's time!"

Patrick pulled out a leather case and went on both of his knees in front of Casey and held the case in his hands.

Casey grabbed it, opened it, and grabbed the RC-Remote inside. He turned it on and he aimed the antenna at Team Bird's ship…

…And you know the rest!

**(At the Dock)**

Everyone was called back to the dock, everyone was revived if unconscious and some were in wheelchairs, mainly Kyle.

Chris smiled, "Great job everyone! This was a great and brutal challenge! The losers are Team Bird, and Team Failure has taken victory!"

"Huh?" Yelda said, through the cheers of Team Failure. "I was still in the game!"

"Oh?" Chris smiled sadistically. "Did I forget wittle Welda?" he asked in a baby tone.

"Yeah," Yelda said, disgruntled.

"Ok then!" Chris pulled out a remote control with a large red button on it. He pressed with a grin, and Yelda's ship blew out of the water, smashing into the other boats.

"Now Team Failure is the winner!" Chris exclaimed. "Yelda will be joining Team Bird after tonight's elimination! Now go decide who you will vote off! And Team Failure your reward is my bubble gum!" He spat the gum he was magically chewing at the floor and gave a mighty laugh as he walked off, leaving every camper behind him shocked.

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Alex: **This is a tough decision…I think Mel and I did well enough to survive…I think I have to vote for Zaron..

**Zaron: **That stupid little fire girl! We would have won that if it wasn't for her!

**Fabio: **Igneous messed up…I guess I have to vote for her.

**(Bonfire Ceremony)**

Team Bird was sitting on their stumps, having already made their decision on who should go home. Chris walked in with a tray of which six marshmallows sat on.

He went to his signature oil drum and set the tray down with a grin on his face. "You have all cast your votes and made your decision. The person that does not receive a marshmallow tonight will be eliminated and must walk the Plank of Shame and take a ride on the Pirate Boat of Losers and you can't come back…EVER!"

Some campers flinched, but some rolled their eyes at this.

"The first marshmallow goes to…"

"Mel."

Mel grabbed her marshmallow with a frown.

"Alex."

Alex smiled and ate his marshmallow cheerfully.

"Erica."

Erica caught hers and threw it in the fire.

"Fabio."

Fabio cheered and ate his joyfully.

"Kyle, Igneous, and Zaron, you have all received votes. The question is…who has the most? Next person to be safe is…"

"Kyle."

Kyle cheered and ate his marshmallow at the speed of light.

"Now, the last marshmallow goes to…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Igneous." Chris tossed the last marshmallow to Igneous.

"What!" Zaron screamed in rage. "Why would you vote me off when _she_ messed up?"

"Hurry Chef get the tranquilizer!" Chris yelled. Zaron was soon shot in the butt by five tranquilizer darts.

Chef grabbed her and threw her into the boat, and the boat headed off into the distance.

"Go to bed!" Chris yelled at the others. "Tomorrow is another great challenge! We're waking up at five sharp!"

Team Bird grumbled and headed off to their cabin while Chris started his sign off.

"I'm Chris McLean and we'll have another great episode of Total Drama Alphabetized with your handsome host, me! Til next time!" Chris brought out a cannon and shot it at the camera guy.

"Does he have health insurance?" Chef asked in the background, while Chris shrugged at the groans of the camera guy.

**I…need…to…kill…myself…**

**I am so so so so so so sorry for the long wait! I got a PS3 for Christmas and I kinda got addicted…please shoot me now. And plus the end of this chapter may seem rushed…it kinda was because I wanted to finish this chapter quickly. The next one will be long and detailed…I'll try… and keep messaging me if I take too long to post up the next chapter…**

**Votes:**

Alex: Zaron

Mel: Zaron

Zaron: Igneous

Fabio: Igneous

Erica: Kyle

Igneous: Zaron

Vince: Zaron

**Zaron: **4

Igneous: 2

Kyle: 1


	5. Day 3: That Time of Year

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Total Drama series. I also do not own the alphabet idea, Frank15 does, and I sadly got permission from him…just kidding! I'm happy I did!

**Warning: **This chapter contains the fears of each contestant, since this is the cliché phobia factor challenge. Some fears are a little mature…I warn you now younger audiences!

**Pairings: **Soon and very soon…

**Reviews: **Thanks for the reviews and I am now glad to say I am back on track! Thanks for those of you who have mailed me a lot wondering when it would come out!

On with the journey!

* * *

**Day 3: That Time of Year**

* * *

_(narrated by Chris McLean)_

Chris was standing on the dock of shame with a Santa Claus hat. He also wore his trademark smile.

"Last time on Total Drama Alphabetized…" Chris smiled as he started the sign on for his show. "We had a fun time playing pirate, or, at least, I did!"

"It turns out a lot of the contestants are unique, mainly the antagonists! Larry got sneaky and caused some commotion in the girls' side by stealing Harley's lucky pin! What an awesome guy!

"We saw Alex share his back story and Igneous start the first fire of the season on a cabin! Larry also secured an alliance with Xeno and Baron, too bad Greg didn't accept! I'd like to see him get out of here.

"I introduced the awesome challenge of each team going into pirate ships and beating the –Beep!- out of each other! We got some good footage and an epic crash that will destroy all crashes of the ages!

"Tem Bird was declared the losers and they voted out annoying army girl Zaron and it seems things have started to quiet up…

"Or have they! With cheers and bells piercing the air today I don't think there will be one person without bristles and bruises at Chris-mas time!

"Now, I leave you with four questions: What will Larry do next, Will Yelda be accepted in Team Bird, What mischief is Casey planning, and who will be voted off tonight at the most surprising bonfire ceremony yet? All of these questions and more will be answered on today's Chris-tmas episode of Total! Drama! Alphabetized!"

* * *

**(Team Bird; Boy's Side)**

"I am so happy that Zaron is gone!" Vince said, relieved. "I thought we were going to have to deal with that for the rest of the summer."

"Same here," Fabio sighed. "But, I did vote for Igneous because of the rope burn…I almost drowned!"

"True that," Alex said. "Though Zaron was getting on my nerves a little. She was like Eva from last season!"

"I think it was a good vote though…but who should we vote for next time?"

Kyle burped really loudly in and the cabin jumped. The guys turned around to see Kyle trying to eat Vince's suitcase.

* * *

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Vince: **What _does _Kyle do for our team anyways? I think we should vote him out next. This game _is _the Survival of the Fittest. And I think I'm the fittest. –he smirks and points to his chest-

**Kyle: **Me thinks that suitcases are very nutritious for you! They help me lift things over my head!

**Fabio: **I'm thinking we should get rid of a girl though, so at least the guys have numbers. Though I was stereotyped as the 'Dumb Blonde' I can be smart sometimes. Like in Math, my favorite number is Pi! I like apple, cherry, blueberry, and banana!

* * *

"Hey guys," Fabio started, "let's start a bet."

"Bring it on!" Vince smiled.

"I can take it!" Alex replied. "I've won over fifty dares at the school when the staff members played Triple Dog Dare!"

"Me can do it!" Kyle shouted.

"Ok, the bet is…" he whispers it to the other guys to make sure the cameras aren't listening in.

"Oh yeah! Totally!" Alex said. "This'll be a piece of cake!"

"I'd like a piece of cake!" Kyle said, jumping on top of Vince and squishing him.

* * *

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Kyle: **I like vanilla, chocolate, mint, and especially mud cakes!

**Alex: **Too easy of a bet! I can get it done by the end of today! I'm going to enjoy this!

**Vince: **This'll be fun. –he smirks and rubs his hands together-

**Fabio: **Heh heh. You'll see what our little bet is later…and the punishment!

* * *

**(Team Bird; Girls' Side)**

"Welcome Yelda," Mel began, "to our humble abode!"

"If that's you could call this dump an 'abode'," Erica chuckled.

"What happened back there?" Yelda asked, raising an eyebrow at the large black hole in the back of the cabin.

"Igneous started a fire yesterday," Mel sighed.

"So we have a crazy psychopath in our room?"

"Looks like it," Erica sighed.

"Where is our little pyro anyways?" Mel tapped her chin in thought, as she looked for the pyromaniac.

* * *

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Mel: **To be honest, I'd rather not have Yelda on our team. Since Chris hates her guts, he might make some technicalities to make us lose all the time. I don't want to be on a losing team!

**Yelda: **The girls seemed very nice and friendly. I just hope Chris doesn't make us lose all the time…Seriously, why does he hate me?

**Igneous: **Fire…burn! Fire, fire, burn, burn! –she flicks her lighter on and off with every word-

* * *

"Have you guys seen my suitcase anywhere?" Yelda asked, looking around for her bag in the cabin.

"Nope, I haven't," Erica said. She was sharpening her machete with a rock she found outside.

"Not a trace," Mel said, looking at her pocket watch.

"Well," Yelda was now looking under the bunk beds, "that has my wallet and all of my clothes in it!"

Yelda soon stopped has she smelt the scent of smoke wafting through the window. "Oh, please no! Please, oh, please!"

Yelda started to walk out the back door of the cabin, with the others following, wondering what was happening.

When they opened the door they saw Igneous with Yelda's suitcase in hand and her lighter right under the suitcase. Yelda's suitcase was now on fire and igneous dropped it to the floor and cackled a loud cackle.

"Isn't fire fun?" Igneous asked the three girls with gaping mouths.

"What the…" Yelda yelled in rage as she pounced on Igneous and started to slap her silly.

The other girls were desperately trying to stop the fire from consuming Yelda's suitcase, but it was in vain. The suitcase burned until all that was left was a pile of ashes and a few scraps of white clothing.

* * *

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Devin: **Each cent was worth giving to crazy pyro! Ha! The look on Yelda's face was priceless! And, since Igneous did the cruel work she'll get the blame and get the boot when they lose!

**Yelda: **-is sobbing- Why does everyone hate me?

**Mel: **That was _too _low Igneous! I'll be glad to see your butt on the Boat of Losers tonight!

**Erica: **Why am I on this team? Why am I on this team?

* * *

**(Team Luck; Boys' Side)**

"Ok, guys," Larry said. "I think we need to step up our game here if we want to win this next challenge! I mean, we did get pretty close to last!"

Greg rolled his eyes and picked up his book and started reading, Xeno was tearing apart some raw steak that he got from the kitchen (after dodging many hatchets thrown by Chef Hatchet), and Baron was just reading a magazine that you would usually find on airplanes.

"Listen to me!" Larry shouted grabbing Greg's book and throwing it out the window. "We might lose this next challenge! The last one was pretty hard so I'm guessing this one to be a little more difficult than usual!"

"If usual is only two days on this god-forbidden island," Greg snarled.

"He *chomp* has a point *gurgle*," Xeno said through chews of his slab of meat.

"I still think we need a strategy if we lose!"

"Simple, I'm voting for you if we lose," Greg stated.

"But…you…can't!" Larry shouted, flabbergasted. "I'm trying to lead this team to victory!"

"He does *swallow* have a point *gulp*," Xeno told Greg.

"Shut up," Greg replied to the shark fanatic.

"Why don't we stop fighting and vote for one of the girls?" Baron asked, still reading his magazine.

"Well, I was thinking that," Larry said. "Natalie seems to be the dead weight of this team due to her defection."

"Defection?" Xeno said, licking his fingers for juice that might have not gone down his throat.

"She has a physical issue-"

"Physical issue?"

"She's handicapped!" Larry shouted, losing all of his patience.

Silence erupted through the cabin and all that was left to be heard was some crickets chirping outside the cabin.

"That was some good meat!" Xeno yelled starting to pull out another slab of raw meat.

* * *

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Larry: **I feel like everyone on my team is stupid! Xeno annoys me…and if he eats another piece of meat and gets blood all over the cabin I swear I'm going to…-he holds his hands out in a strangling motion-

**Xeno: **Meat is so good! Especially this meat! –he pulls out another piece of raw meat, puts it in his mouth, and shakes it around, getting blood all over the place-.

**Baron: **-he looks at the blood stains on the walls of the outhouse- Did someone get murdered in here?

* * *

**(Team Luck' Girls' Side)**

"So, here are your results!" Jasmine said as she ripped a piece of paper off and gave it to Oray.

Oray read the piece of paper over and over with wide-eyes. "No! This cannot be!"

"It totally is!" Jasmine squealed. "You both seem to have a lot in common!"

"No! We do not at all!"

"Just think, think if you like him!"

Oray thought it over for a second. She went over to see if she had any feelings for this guy over her brain.

"None," Oray lied. She thought he was cute on their first arrival, and that he might get a little more durable to be around in the game.

"Love always finds a way!" Jasmine smiled. "Just let it settle your differences and I bet he even likes you back!"

"Whatever," Oray blushed.

"Can we stop talking about who likes who and get focused for this challenge!" Harley said, through a smile.

"Well, I'm pretty much ready!" Natalie said cheerfully. She was still in her pajamas, and she was sitting on her new electric chair that Harley had built for her.

"Here, I'll help you get dressed," Oray said, and started to pull off her dark blue pajama bottoms, and revealed her pink panties.

"I'm betting a guy would like that sight," Harley chuckled.

Natalie blushed and looked down as she tried to help Oray put on her cargo pants.

"Well let's hope we can secure this challenge!" Jasmine said.

"So," Oray got a devious smile and turned to Jasmine. "You like anyone on the island so far?"

Jasmine flushed and looked down. The other girls chuckled.

* * *

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Oray: **I have a totally fun room with these girls! We all love messing around and now I don't have to talk to crusty old men for a living!

**Natalie: **Harley is so nice for building me this wheelchair. Now, my arms won't tire out over a challenge!

**Harley: **The whole reason I came here was for the cash. But, now the people seem really nice and now I have some good friends!

* * *

**(Team Failure; Boys' Side)**

"Now, almost done…"Umi said, strapping the last of the plastic to the dresser.

Rocky looked annoyed and was definitely going to punch someone if the squeaking of the plastic did not stop.

Casey looked like he was enjoying Rocky's pain. He thought to himself, _If only I could bottle this sounds up, then make everyone in the world listen to it! I'm so evil!_

"There!" Umi said, smiling at his perfection. He looked around the room and saw that plastic covered everything. No germs would be getting through this kind of defense.

"No pesky germs will be getting in here, nosirree!"

"FYI germ freak," Casey snorted. "Germs are everywhere. You can't get rid of them!"

"Yeah," Patrick also snorted, following Casey's example.

"Shut up," Rocky told them holding up his fists menacingly.

"Never! You cannot quiet this evil villain!" Casey exclaimed holding his arms out in the air and another lightning flashed behind him.

Rocky just punched Casey in the gut and Casey fell backwards onto the floor. Rocky chuckled and rolled his eyes at his weak opponent.

Umi came up behind rocky and immediately started spraying him all over. "No need for sweat! They have germs!"

* * *

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Rocky: **This stresses me out so much! This whole game so far, worrying about winning and such. And my annoying roommates are getting on my nerves to the point where I need to tie them up and burn the at the stake! –he realizes how bad that would be to do on international TV- Or maybe just give them some more punches!

* * *

"Oof, that's going to leave a mark," Casey shouted holding his gut. He lay down on his bed while he tried to recover from the hard blow. He watched the others start to fight each other (well, really it is just Rocky holding Patrick and Umi down on the floor) and he thought to himself.

_This contest shall be a snap_, he thought. _Maybe I should use the laser gun next challenge…then I could blind them! Mwahahahaha! Too easy!_

Casey's gut had stopped hurting and he now left the cabin with an evil-looking ray gun. He walked around camp and snickered evilly to himself as he saw three sleds at the foot of the 1000 foot cliff.

He went over to them and started to inspect them. Each had three different colors, red, green, and blue. After having decided that the red one was probably his team, and guessing that they would be having a sled race he decided to add a mini turbo engine the bottom of his team's sled.

He snickered after the team was done and went to go blind some innocent animals with his laser gun.

* * *

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Casey: **It's easy as one, two, three. Easy as A, B, C, one, two, three, do, re, mi! Yeah I was a fan of that song. Can't say it was an after-song to my theme-song! –he presses a button and three DUN DUN DUNS came out of nowhere-

**Patrick: **Where did the boss go? I couldn't find him anywhere? –he is in a panicky mode-

* * *

**(Team Failure; Girls' Side)**

"Where are they?" Devin asked, looking around for her fur slippers.

"What are you looking for?" Wendy asked, hopping up and down. "Hopefully it's a dog toy cause I love chewing on those! They're fun, especially when they squeak!"

"No," Devin sneered. "I'm looking for my fur slippers made out of pure lion fur!"

"Royalty does not care for thou," Tay smiled. "So thou may bow down now to me."

"I don't bow down to cows in pink," Devin snarled. "Wait, that would be an insult to cows comparing them to you!"

Tay gasped and she grabbed her staff which she kept in her suitcase and knocked Devin on the head with it. Devin fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Ooh, we should draw a moustache on her!" Wendy suggested as they both stood around the unconscious body of Devin.

"Thou likes that idea," Tay replied. "Now get me my royal Sharpie!"

* * *

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Devin: **-with a moustache drawn over her mouth with Sharpie- They shall pay for that! And cursed moustache I _will _wipe you off! –she grabs a handkerchief and starts rubbing at the moustache vigorously, but just leaves a big black smudge on her face-

**Wendy: **This room is so fun! Well, except for Devin, but I try to help her learn fun!

**Quell: **-holding a sack of fur-related clothing- Need to hide this and bury this before room finds out what I did! –she has a look of craziness in her eyes-

* * *

**(Mess Hall)**

"Great," Greg sighed. "Breakfast should be moving us, not moving itself." Indeed, what Greg said was true as the breakfast he had on his plate had sprouted legs and started to walk away.

"Can't we ever get a normal breakfast?" Natalie asked looking at the black sludge on her plate. "I could do with some eggs right now!"

Across from Natalie Oray had eaten her whole plate and was licking it clean. She looked up to the strange looks of disgust that were staring at her from her teammates.

"What?" Oray asked. "I've had worse than this. Once you get across the horrible taste and texture it really fills you up!"

Harley gagged as Oray burped up a little of her black sludge and Harley ran off.

* * *

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Harley: **Homeless still disgusts me…but I need to get around that. I just hope she doesn't do that again. –she shivers at the thought of it-

**Oray: **What have they never seen a little sludge? It puts muscles on you!

**Chef Hatchet: **Thank you homeless girl! Someone appreciates my cooking, at least!

* * *

At the next table, Kyle was slurping up his food and was done in about two seconds. Everyone on Team Bird was disgusted by this and almost gagged as he let out a huge burp, causing some of the sludge to land on Yelda's face.

Yelda squealed and ran off to quickly wash it off.

"Is Yelda just like accident prone, or what?" Alex asked Fabio who shrugged his shoulders.

"Not as accident prone as this one guy I know!" Vince smiled. "His name is Jerry and let me tell you every step he takes is like a nuke exploding around him!"

"That must be horrible," Fabio said, smirking.

Chris soon walked in with his Santa hat that we saw earlier on in this episode. "Good morning campers! Are you ready for your next challenge?"

"I hope this gruel has given us some nutrition," Rocky gagged as he tried a little of his sludge.

"I think it does, actually," Chris stated. "Chef uses the freshest road kill in everything."

Many people gagged, but Harley who had walked back in and heard this threw up all over Chris.

"Ewwwwww!" Chris whined as he ran off to go clean himself.

Many people gave Harley a high-five or just patted her on the back (_Next person that touches me is dead meat, _she thought.)

Chris soon returned with no sign of vomit on him at all. "Now as I was saying, your challenge shall be called: Chris-tmas in July!"

"Such an original name," Devin sneered.

"Why thank you," Chris smiled. "Now, this shall be a two-part challenge! Our first part will be explained when we get to the 1000-foot cliff!"

* * *

**(At the 1000 foot cliff)**

Chris stood by the three sleds and smiled at the campers. "Now, for our first part will be an extreme sled race!"

"But, there is no snow!" Mel cried out. "We cannot possible use sleds without snow!"

"Oh thanks for setting him off," Greg sighed as Chris got an evil grin.

"Oh no need for that sort of stuff! This sled race is all on mud!" Chris exclaimed. A camera went over the 1000 foot cliff and you could see that mud was covering the cliff.

"Now, the team that makes it back down here first shall win an advantage in the next challenge: a chainsaw!"

"No!" Quell screamed. "We are not cutting down trees for this stupid challenge!"

"Oh yes we are!" Chris said, revving up the chainsaw. "All will be explained after this, though."

"And how are we supposed to bring the sleds up there, oh wise one?" Harley asked.

"Well, we decided that we couldn't put you through _that_ much suffering," Chris sighed. "Though it would have been nice to see you all fall down struggling up the hill."

"Enough daydreaming MacLean go on with the challenge!" Larry said.

"Oh yeah," Chris shrugged. "The helicopter will be taking you and your sleds up to the top and when you're up there you need to pick one reindeer and the Santa, or the driver!"

* * *

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Natalie: **I totally think we are going to die…this doesn't seem fun!

**Patrick: **I can't find the boss anywhere! Where could he have gone?

* * *

Casey sat up, waking up from his daze. He looked around and saw he landed in a giant hole when he was looking to harm innocent animals.

"Con found it!" Casey snapped his fingers. "Trapped in someone's trap! They also stole my idea! I was going to do this later on!"

"Well, might as well call for help," Casey shrugged. "I also need to stop talking to myself, people might get nervous of me."

* * *

**(At the top of the 1000 foot cliff)**

"Now," Chris smiled. "It looks like you have all chosen your reindeer and Santas!"

"Hey, Chris!" Patrick called out on the sled, sitting behind Devin who was their Santa. "Have you seen Casey? He's disappeared!"

"Does it look like I care?" Chris asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No?"

"Exactly," Chris smirked. "Now for Team Bird we have Vince as our Santa and Kyle as their reindeer!"

"Are you ready Kyle?" Vince asked him. Kyle nodded vigorously and then belched loudly.

"Sorry," Kyle mumbled. "Must've been that cockroach!"

"I don't wanna know!" Vince pulled away, disgusted.

"For Team Luck, Harley is the Santa and Baron is their reindeer!"

"Let's fly high with this Baron!" Harley smiled encouragingly.

"I think we got this!" Baron smiled.

"Think?"

"Know!"

"That's better."

"For Team Failure, Devin is the Santa and Rocky is the reindeer!"

"You better not mess up," Devin hissed at the boxer.

He laughed heartily. "I'm pretty sure I got this!"

"You better be," Devin huffed and she sat back up.

"Are you ready campers?" Chris called out raising a gun in the air. "Get set! And Go!" he shot in the air and a bird came crashing down with blood all over the place.

Quell screamed in rage, and before she could go pummel Chris, her team had already taken off.

The faint, "Oh look, lunch!" was heard and Quell screamed as hr team raced on through the slippery mud.

Kyle kept trying to be ahead of the sled that was behind him, but he kept slipping on his feet and started to roll down.

Baron was having a rough time as he tried to keep his feet from not slipping as he ran as fast as he could.

Rocky ran with no trouble at all as he was fairly stronger than the others. He had full confidence that he soon lost his footing and face planted on the floor, getting a mouthful of the mud. If this wasn't bad enough the sled then ran over him causing him to flatten. (it's animated, what do you expect?)

The reigns that were strapped to Rocky pulled him along behind as their sled went on. Rocky slammed into trees, bushes large rocks, and even raccoons.

Kyle was starting to wear out as the sled had caught up to him with a great deal of speed. He slipped and started rolling down the hill causing his team's sled to lose control over their steering.

"Ha, we're in first!" Devin shouted as she looked behind them to see that the other sleds were behind, but pretty close.

Devin started laughing at the other teams until their sled came to a full-on stop. Team Failure flew out of their sled and landed face-first in the mud around them.

"I love mud baths!" Wendy shouted playing in the mud.

"No!" Devin shrieked. "What happened?"

The team turned around to see Rocky had finally got caught in a tree and it seemed to be really sturdy to stop the movement of that speeding sled.

Devin turned to see the other sleds pass them with Team Bird in first place. Yelda flipped Devin the middle finger as her team passed by.

Now, back to the other two teams in the running, Igneous had stood up at the back of her sled and she saw that the Team Luck sled was fairly close to them.

"Move it!" Harley shouted from the driver's seat.

"No way!" Igneous cackled, pulling out a disinfectant spray from her back pocket.

"Where did you get that?" Alex asked, the closest one to her.

"Stole it from Umi," she told Alex. "Now, let's get ready to rumble!"

"Harley steer away from her!" Larry shouted, and Harley steered far to the right.

Igneous lit her lighter and sprayed the flammable disinfectant into the flame to make the giant flamethrower Igneous had made on the first day at the island.

Harley barely dodged the huge flame, but crashed into a rock as she was steering away to dodge it.

Igneous cackled as she flicked her lighter off and put it back in her pocket. Hen she threw the disinfectant into their as her team crossed the finish line.

"Nice use of disinfectant Igneous!" Chris beamed at her, knowing that the ratings will shoot up.

"Thanks," Igneous grinned. "I need to thank the academy for that one!"

"Team Bird is our winners!" Chris exclaimed as Team Bird cheered. Alex and Mel hugged each other, but quickly pulled away and blushed.

The other teams slumped down the hill, very distraught. Devin snarled at Yelda, went up to her, and slapped her across the face.

Everyone gasped as they saw a red mark on Yelda's face. Yelda held her hand to her wound and snarled. "Oh, it's on!" Soon, Yelda pounced on top of Devin and they started another cat fight.

Chris chuckled as Oray tried to break up the fight, but Oray was soon pulled into it. Chris turned towards the camera.

"So I leave you these enthralling questions to ponder over: **What is the second part of this challenge? And what team will win?**

"**Who will win this cat fight? And will those two ever stop fighting?**

**"Where is Casey? And who has trapped him in such a predicament?"**

"**And who will be voted off next on the next part of….**Total…!...Drama…!...Alphabetized!"

* * *

**Well, well. It's been a while hasn't it? Devin sure hasn't changed one bit.**

**And cragmiteblasterz sorry if this sled race was way too close to yours. I can tend to be unoriginal at times.**

**And Devin has reached a new low and is still heading down there after doing that to Yelda.**

**Tune in next time for part 2 of this Chris-tmas magic!**

**Part 2: **It's that horrid part of the year…finding a Chris-tmas tree!


	6. Day 3: Jungle Bells!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Chris, Chef, and Wawanakwa Island belong to Teletoon, Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, and Cake TV. I own all 26 OC's aka the contestants. I also do not own this alphabet idea, Frank15 owns since he is the first person to make it…so yeah.

**Warning: **This chapter may contain bad grammar/spelling. Please put on your goggles for safety from this bad grammar/spelling.

**Reviews: **Thanks for the reviews guys, I seriously like getting them. –Devious smirk-

**Note: **And on that note/review note thingy, let's continue!

* * *

**Day 3: All For One and…no Just All For One**

* * *

Casey was holding his right leg in pain. He was still inside that hole and no one had heard his cries. He was yelling out for over an hour. He even tried to get himself out by climbing, but he fell back in and landed on his leg.

"Great gads!" Casey shouted, breathing hard. "Where is everyone?"

Casey tried to move to get more comfortable, but his hurt leg twisted a little and it hurt like hell.

Casey screamed in agony as pain shot through his leg. Was it broken? He didn't know. Evil villains were never doctors.

Casey looked up towards the light, where the entrance and exit to the hole was. Against his well-being, he hoped that someone would come rescue him.

Casey chuckled darkly, "It's like when the villain gets captured by another villain and the hero has to save the first villain because that's his evil nemesis."

Pain shot through his leg again. He started to breathe even harder. "It's hard to breathe down here," he panted.

"I just hope my team hurries up," he said. He then fell into unconsciousness when a coconut came out of nowhere and hit him on the head…hard.

* * *

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Fabio:** Is it my fault if you drop a cheeseburger in some lady's purse? And then they get all mad at you because you ruined their purse, and I say that I was just trying to feed your purse, Ma'am. And she tells you not to call her Ma'am, and I say oh I'm sorry Ma'am, and then she slaps you and walks away.

* * *

"Welcome back to _Total Drama Alphabetized!_" Chris exclaimed, smiling. "When we were last here, we had a sled race to end all sled races! Seriously, it was awesome! Team Bird won the advantage and right now, I am going to explain the rules of this second part of the challenge!"

Quell snarled, "There better be no tree cutting!"

"And why would I be scared of you?" Chris chuckled. "I'm the host and you're just a wee-little baby contestant."

"I like seeing where our place in this world is," Greg muttered, getting a few chuckles from people.

"Can you hurry this up McLean?" Larry shouted, impatient and tapping his foot.

"We are _not _cutting down trees," Quell said, angrily.

"We are, I got the permit, so nya!" Chris stuck his tongue out at her and blew a raspberry.

Quell just grumbled and turned around. Chris smiled, "Ok, thank you. Your challenge will be finding a **Chris-**tmas tree!"

"How narcissistic," Harley said.

"Thanks," Chris said. "Now, you will be walking out in the woods, and you will be finding a tree that has your team logo on it.

"You will be cutting this tree down, and dragging it back here to me. First team to do so wins immunity and a prize, second immunity, but no prize. If you come in last, I'll be seeing your butts at the campfire pit to send one of you losers home!"

"Doesn't sound so hard," Mel smiled at her team.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that!" Chris smirked. It's a very **very **large tree. It'll be really hard to get it back here. Oh, and by the way, it's about a three mile walk!"

Most of the campers groaned at this. "Now," Chris stated, ignoring the whiners, "Team Bird won the first challenge so they'll be using a chainsaw to cut their tree down!" He threw a chainsaw at the team.

Igneous caught and started cackling, "Maybe, we could put this on fire, and have like a flame chainsaw!"

Most of her team face-palmed, except for Kyle who was busy eating a waffle he found in the mud.

* * *

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Mel: **We really need to get rid of Igneous. But, I have a feeling she'll be harder to get rid of than a cockroach.

**Vince: **As much as Igneous annoys me, I'd rather see Kyle take the Dock of Shame. He doesn't really help in challenges, so…yeah.

* * *

"What do we use to cut down our trees?" Natalie asked, curious.

"You guys will be using an axe," Chris said, throwing the two axes to Team Luck and Failure. The axe barely missed Harley as Oray tackled Harley to the floor before it hit her.

"Thanks homeless," Harley grumbled, with a genuine smile.

"I wish you would stop calling me that," Oray said, irritated.

"Well, sorry," Harley shrugged, looking indifferent.

Oray rolled her eyes. "Nice apology."

"Back to me," Chris stated loudly. "Now, you guys can leave. Just get out of my sight."

Team Failure took off at a running start, except for Patrick who walked with his head down in shame.

Team Luck strolled casually into the forest, as if they had nothing to worry about.

Team Bird also went off at a running start, though Kyle was trying to keep up with his team. "Wait guys," he called out, panting. "I think I overate!"

"Now, he realizes this?" Alex sighed.

* * *

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Harley: **Though, I do feel bad for home-I mean Oray; she kind of gets on my nerves sometimes. Well, I do owe her an apology, especially since she saved me from a bad death.

**Oray: **What is Harley's problem? I try to be nice to her, but all I get back is a "thanks homeless". I don't like being reminded of being homeless, it's horrible.

**Mel: **We pretty much have this challenge in the bag. I mean a chainsaw verses regular axes? Easy enough.

* * *

**(Team Bird)**

"So," Alex said, walking beside Mel. "How have you been?"

"I've been pretty good, actually," Mel smiled back. "Anything new with you?"

"Not really," Alex stated. "So, um, you seemed lonely. Need someone to talk to?"

"I'm used to being alone by now. It's a choice that I've made, and, well, no one really likes me."

"Well, gosh, I like you," Alex smiled, and then realized what he said. "As a friend, of course!"

Mel blushed and turned her head away. "Yeah, just friends."

Then an awkward silence came between the two, but Alex finally broke it. "So how do you like the competition so far?"

"Well, it could be a little saner. Especially the challenges; those are the worst."

"How about this team? Anyone you wouldn't mind voting off?"

"Well, maybe you…"

"Huh?"

"Just kidding!" Mel giggled.

"Oh, yeah," Alex said, flustered.

"No, but I think Igneous deserves to get the boot tonight for what she did to Yelda this morning."

"What happened?"

"Well, Igneous decided to burn Yelda's suitcase really for no reason at all," Mel sighed. "I just feel Igneous isn't really worth keeping around."

"So that's why I smelt something burning this morning. Sorry that I didn't try to stop her. I just thought it was Chris trying to kill us or something."

"No problem, but can I ask for your vote for Igneous tonight if we lose?"

"Well, we kind of have problems with our side too," Alex sighed. "Kyle is extremely annoying, eating everything he sees. I just don't see him going far, and he definitely isn't a useful asset in challenges."

"Well, that is true. Maybe, we can just vote Kyle if we lose tonight, though I do want to see Igneous get on that boat!" Mel smiled, determined.

"We should actually try not to lose," Alex chuckled.

"You have a point," Mel smirked.

"Also, I need to ask you something Mel."

"What would that be?"

"Do you-" Alex was interrupted by the screams of rage coming from the opposite direction. They turned around to see Vince trying to take Igneous' lighter.

"Gimme it!" Vince struggled, pulling.

"No way!" Igneous screamed in reply.

Alex and Mel both sighed and shook their heads.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

**Igneous: **Stupid Vince! My lighter! –she starts to flick it on and off repeatedly, staring at it-

**Vince: **I will not let Igneous burn this stupid tree to the ground!

**Mel: **Stupid Igneous. I really want her out, but she is more useful than that slob Kyle.

* * *

**(Team Luck)**

"Let's get moving guys!" Larry called out. He was way ahead of the others who were all tired out (except for Natalie).

"Maybe we could hurry if you would stop yelling at us," Greg commented. "How are you in such shape? We have been running for about an hour."

"I work out at the gym sometimes instead of studying for school," Larry went over to Greg and flicked his nose. "Maybe you should try."

Greg glared at the politician and Larry just chuckled and ran up ahead. When Larry was out of hearing range Greg said, "I cannot stand that guy anymore. I say we vote him out once we lose."

"He is pretty annoying," Harley stated. "Plus, he must be good with words if he is a politician."

"Well, he tried to make an alliance with the guys on day two," Greg said, smirking. "Those two dorks agreed with it." Greg jerked his thumb at Baron and Xeno.

"Might as well right," Baron said, grimacing at Greg. "I want to get far in this game, and you need an alliance for that."

"Yeah, but he will backstab you," Greg said. "He seems like the guy who would."

"So we all agree on voting Larry out when we lose?" Natalie asked.

"I'm in," Jasmine said, smiling.

"Same here," Harley grumbled.

Everyone else muttered their agreements and Greg smiled. "Good we have an understanding."

* * *

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Greg: **Larry is as good as gone now that everyone has agreed to vote him off. –he smirks- I have a good feeling about this.

**Baron: **I don't trust Greg. I don't trust Larry either, but he's offered something better. I don't really want to vote off Larry.

**Xeno: **The sharks will eat you Greg! I gave my shark loyalty to Larry in this competition, and shark loyalty can never be broken!

* * *

**(Team Luck)**

Larry had been running up ahead, and had heard everything that his team had talked about due to his very good ears (He's a dirty politician he needs to listen in on a lot of conversations).

He smirked and thought to himself, _They vote me off? Ha! I still have Greg's journal and I have seen what he has written about us, his team. Once I read that out loud everyone will be begging for him to go home._

He kicked a squirrel that ran past him into a tree, and kept on running. _They cannot stop me._

* * *

**(Team Failure)**

"We are not cutting down this tree!" Quell shouted at her teammates who were ignoring her. "Trees are people too and they deserve respect!"

"Shut up you –Beep!-" Devin snarled. "We don't need you whiny voice right now."

"Yeah!" Rocky agreed. "We got rid of one already!"

"No! No!" Patrick yelled walking, being reminded of his missing master.

"I'm trying to prove a point here, so shut up!" Devin glared at the two. "Quell you need to shut the hell up before I kick your –Beep!-."

Quell pounced at Devin and started another cat fight. Devin was pulling at Quell's hair, while Quell was scratching Devin's face.

"I think this is Devin's fourth cat fight today!" Wendy exclaimed, jumping up and down hyperly. "It's like she's a natural-born cat!"

Rocky soon broke up the fight and Devin coughed out a piece of Quell's hair and spat it on the floor.

"She is a cat!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Devin yelled. "Why couldn't I be put on a useful team instead of this crappy one?" Devin walked ahead of her teammates who started shaking their heads.

* * *

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Rocky: **I may have made an alliance with Devin, but that is only until Casey loses. We haven't seen him all day, I wonder where he is?

* * *

**(Casey)**

"Hello!" Casey yelled again to no one. Casey sighed as he tried to move around in the dark hole, but his leg kept stinging.

He turned slightly over and he felt he was lying on something. A bag full of fur-related clothing had been thrown into the same pit Casey was in.

He had never noticed this bag when he fell in, so it must have been when he fell asleep that someone had thrown it in.

He pulled out some of the stuff, put it on, and he felt warm instantly inside that cold hole.

"I like these slippers," he exclaimed feeling the lion fur slippers.

* * *

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Devin: **When I find who stole those slippers they will be off the island! They were so warm and fuzzy!

* * *

**(Team Bird)**

"I think we made it to our tree!" Vince called out. In front of them was an enormous tree, about thirty feet high. It had a giant carving of a bird on the side of the tree.

"Well, let's get started!" Alex grabbed the chainsaw from Igneous, who grumbled about not having any fun.

"You know how to rev one up?" Mel asked, shocked.

"Definitely," Alex smirked. "These are just like lawnmowers, so I think I can handle it!"

"Kyle eat metal thing!" Kyle yelled running at Alex for the chainsaw.

"No!" Vince shouted jumping on top of Kyle, but could not knock him down. Kyle ran after Alex who was pretty scared that Kyle would also eat him.

They ran around like this for quite a while with everyone chasing Kyle around, and Kyle was only running so fast because he was motivated by his next meal.

* * *

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Fabio: **Why didn't I think of this earlier?

* * *

Fabio cut off Kyle and stuck his foot In front of the large teenager. Kyle soon tripped over Fabio's foot and started rolling away with Vince being crushed underneath him.

"We'll deal with him later," Mel waved off. "Let's get to that cutting!"

"Yeah," Alex said, looking around. "But where's the tree?"

After all of the running Team Bird had done they had gone off into the woods and had lost sight of their Chris-tmas tree.

"Oh great," Yelda face-palmed. "Now, we lost our tree!"

"I wish that Kyle was not on our team," Fabio said, shaking his head. "Even though he was a friend."

"Well, we just need to find the tree," Mel exclaimed. "I'm sure we didn't run that far!"

* * *

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Mel: **Looks like we ran a couple of miles away from our tree, took a lot of walking and after an hour we finally found it.

* * *

**(Team Luck)**

"Found it!" Larry exclaimed, standing in front of a gigantic tree with a four leaf clover carved in on the front.

"Who wants to chop?" Xeno asked.

"Certainly not me," Natalie said.

"My brain makes up for the lack of muscle," Greg frowned.

"I guess I'll do it," Harley said. She spat on her hands and rubbed them together, grabbed the axe and started to do some practice swings.

"Could you go any slower?" Greg asked, annoyed.

"Could you stop talking for once?" Harley grunted. She took a big swing at the tree and the axe head fell off of the stick.

"Of course Chris would give us these cheap axes," Oray sighed.

"Good thing I bring a pocket knife with me," Baron smiled, handing it to Harley.

"Nice," Harley smiled, opening it up. She got to work on the tree with the knife.

* * *

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Harley: **My team is annoying as hell. Wish I had some more tough people on the team. –she then slaps herself- I mean my _friends _are very awesome and I love them a lot! –she sighs- I am _not _good with this friend thing.

**Larry: **Harley is as big of a threat as Natalie! I think we can keep Harley around until the time comes she is useless to our team. Natalie, Greg, or Oray should get the first boot on our team.

**Baron: **Wow! Harley cut that tree down in a matter of minutes with just a pocket knife! She's cool!

* * *

**(Team Failure)**

"We made it!" Wendy exclaimed, jumping to the tree. She grabbed onto a branch and started swinging from her legs upside-down. "Look, I'm a possum!"

"That's great psycho," Devin said. "Now Rocky cut that tree down!"

"Wendy is still on it though," Rocky said as Wendy was giggling and swinging.

"I don't care if we lose her! She's nothing to this team!" Devin snarled. Rocky backed up, shaking his head.

"She has the right idea!" Quell exclaimed, running to hug herself to the tree.

"Get off before I get the axe and –Beep!-ing cut your head off!"

"Make me!"

Devin screeched louder than a banshee and grabbed the axe straight from Rocky's hands. She swung the axe right where Quell's head was. Luckily, she ducked at the last second.

"Are you crazy?" Rocky yelled at her pulling Devin's arm behind her.

"Where's my master?" Patrick started crying.

"Ack!" Umi yelled as he fell in mud. "Quarantine, quarantine!"

"This team is so great," Wendy smiled to herself as she watched her teammates.

* * *

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Devin: **-too many bad words for children to see-

**Rocky: **I swear this team is _full _of psychos and crazy people! I need to get off this team!

* * *

Back at the site where Chris was waiting for the three teams to show up with their gigantic Chris-tmas trees, Chris was drinking a hot chocolate.

"Perfect for a great holiday like Chris-tmas," he sighed. He took a sip of the hot chocolate just as the members of Team Luck showed up with their Chris-tmas tree.

They looked around to see if anyone else had made it before them. "Team Luck you are the winners of this challenge!" Chris announced.

The team cheered for its victory. Some people high-fived each other, others hugged.

"Your prize is…a two dollar off coupon for Raskin Bobbins!" Chris exclaimed, handing the contestants each a Raskin Bobbins coupon.

"Well, at least we are safe," Jasmine muttered as she tore up her coupon.

"Heyyy, that cost a whole five dollars!" Chris whined.

"Who cares," Harley said, ripping hers up too.

Soon enough Team Bird arrived next in the clearing. After they had found their Chris-tmas tree they had cut it down quickly and dragged it back to camp with ease.

"You have got second place Team Bird!" Team Bird cheered as Chris announced this.

"We get to stay for a while!" Alex and Mel hugged, but soon realized that they were hugging, let go, and blushed.

A couple of seconds later Team Failure arrived with no tree at all. Rocky was carrying an unconscious Devin and Quell. Casey soon followed the group, tired and sore.

"Team Failure finally lives up to its name and comes in last!" Chris announced. "What happened?"

"Well, Umi here fell in mud," Rocky gestured to Umi who was in a ball on the floor muttering, "Germs, germs."

"Patrick won't let go of Casey," Rocky gestured to Patrick who was clinging to the found Casey.

"Wendy thinks she's a possum," he gestures to Weny who is playing dead.

"And Devin and Quell got into another cat fight, thus making them both unconscious.

Chris started to bust up at the misfortunes of this team while Rocky glared at him.

"Well, Team Failure, the Bonfire Ceremony awaits you tonight!" Chris exclaimed.

* * *

**(Bonfire Ceremony)**

The eight members of Team Failure sat on the stumps around the oil drum. Chris walked up to it with a tray having seven marshmallows on it.

"Tonight, Team Failure, one of you will be going home. I have seven marshmallows on this tray, and only eight failures. The person that does not receive a marshmallow will walk the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and you cannot come back…EVER!"

The last word of Chris' monologue made several of the campers flinch. Devin looked fully confident, while Quell was glaring at her.

"First," Chris smiled. "Those with no votes…

"Rocky!"

Rocky smiled and went up to claim his marshmallow.

"Umi!"

Umi sat there in a ball as Chris threw a marshmallow at him.

"Wendy!"

Wendy cackled and shot a toilet plunger arrow at a marshmallow.

"Tay!"

Tay smiled and said, "Royalty always gets safety!"

"and…Patrick!"

Patrick clapped and caught his marshmallow in the air.

"Now, Devin, Casey, and Quell…you three all scored some major votes! The safe one of you three is…

"Devin!"

Devin smugly smiled at Quell as she grabbed her marshmallow and chewed on it slowly.

"The last marshmallow goes to…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…

"Casey."

Casey laughed evilly and caught his marshmallow in his mouth, making him choke for a second. Rocky looked so surprised a whole you would have thought a relative had died.

"Sorry Quell," Chris chuckled. "Time to go!"

Quell snarled at Devin, wanting another fight. Devin yawned and smiled, "Looks like it's bed time."

She walked away with some of the others in shock.

Chef pulled Quell onto the Boat of Losers and it pulled away into the moonlight.

* * *

**Confessional Outhouse**

**Devin: **Quell is going down! **(Quell)**

**Rocky: **Devin told me tonight is the night that Casey will be leaving…I want to get rid of Devin, but I hate Casey so much more right now… **(Casey)**

**Casey: **Devin came to talk to me and assured me I would survive if I voted for Quell. Bad guys help out other bad guys I guess! **(Quell)**

**Patrick: **The boss told me to vote for Quell! **(Quell)**

**Tay: **Royalty expels Devin from the country! **(Devin)**

**Umi: **Casey scares me…so much! I feel like a bunch of germs are going to kill me when he even breaths in a room! **(Casey)**

**Wendy: **Quell is a buzz kill, while Devin makes it so fun! I love cats too! I vote for Quell, I guess! **(Quell)**

**Quell: **You know who I am voting for… **(Devin)**

* * *

**Votes:**

**Devin: **Quell

**Rocky: **Casey

**Casey: **Quell

**Patrick: **Quell

**Tay: **Devin

**Wendy: **Quell

**Quell: **Devin

**Quell: **4 votes

**Casey: **2 votes

**Devin: **2 votes

**Eliminated: **Sean, Zaron, and Quell.

* * *

**I feel horrible! I know you guys must hate me for taking a lifetime to update…BUT good thing is I just got out of school! And I know some of you may be questioning my age, but I just graduated from eighth grade and now I am beginning my journey into high school.**

**Well, now that I got this chapter done with let me say firsthand that I am really sad for having to eliminate Quell at this point. It may not seem vital to the story, but believe me it is. I mean it is if you want your main antagonist still in the story.**

**Well thanks anyways and I hope I can update soon!**


	7. Day 4: Copyright & Originality

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, nor Total Drama World Tour. I own all twenty-six contestants. I do not own the idea of this alphabet thing, Frank15 does. I also do _not _own this challenge.

**Note: **Well, finally getting back to work on this since I just started school and I believe you guys deserve a little treat because of Kasimar's karma finally destroying him!

* * *

**Day 4: Copyrights and Originality**

* * *

_(Narrated by Chris McLean)_

"Last time on Total Drama Alphabetized," exclaimed the host with a grin playing on his lips.

"We had some fun on the best holiday of this whole stinking year: Chris-tmas! Firstly we had fun going down a dangerous sledding hill, where Team Bird won the advantage because of the poor strategies of the other team.

"Casey fell in a hole earlier on in the day, and it seemed no one really cared except for his minion Patrick," Chris sighed. "What is wrong with that kid?

"They then had to go find some Chris-tmas trees and bring them back to me. Drama ensued; I mean it _is _called Total _Drama _Alphabetized.

"Team Failure finally lived up to their name and lost, and they sent Quell packing thanks to Devin's manipulation skills.

"Twenty-three are left, and I leave you with these enthralling questions: What will be the aftermath of the vote tonight? Who will be getting on the Boat of Losers next? And when will my contract be renewed?

"Find out all this and more on the next episode of Total Drama Alphabetized!"

* * *

_(cue theme song)_

* * *

**Confessional Kitchen**

**Chris: **It seems the outhouse had to be cleared off as it was getting infested with giant cockroaches in there…I will not be doing confessionals in there, so while it's being cleared out this is the confessional.

**Rocky: **This is bad. Devin said tonight Casey would be going and seeing Quell go just made me angry. Any alliance we had going on is now off!

**Casey: **Evil triumphed over good yesterday! That is nature-loving good! Mwahaha! I am such an evil mastermind!

**Devin: **-snickers- The vote went my way yesterday and I took out one of my rivals. Now I just need to get my biggest rival, Yelda, out of here! Then I can win that million!

* * *

**(Beach)**

The sun was out today at Camp Wawanakwa and a lot of people were spending their time on the polluted and dirty beach.

"I can't believe Devin didn't get out," Yelda sighed as she watched Devin go and yell at Rocky and Tay, who just ignored her.

"That son of a –Beep!- just got really lucky," Mel said, trying to comfort Yelda. "She'll get what's coming to her soon."

"Yeah, but the longer she stays here, the more miserable my life is," Yelda stated. She started twiddling her thumbs.

"Well, maybe we could win all the time and try and sabotage Team Failure," Erica suggested.

"That's actually a good idea!" Mel said. "They have Casey who sabotages all the time. Maybe we can sabotage them back, and with a little smarts from us girls, we can easily do better than Casey."

"Yeah, we could do that or-" as Yelda was about to finish water poured all over their heads and they heard maniacal laughter behind them.

They turned around in anger to see Casey cackling with Patrick about his "evil" deed. When Casey stopped he wiped a tear away from his eye.

"You son of a –Beep!-," Erica yelled at him. Casey ran away with Patrick in tow and Erica just sat there grumbling.

* * *

**Confessional Kitchen**

**Erica: **That Casey is so insane if he thinks he's a real villain!

**Chef: **You don't know hunter girl. He really could be!

**Erica: **Shut up Chef…

* * *

"Isn't this relaxing, guys?" Fabio smiled, laying on his back while the small little waves Lake Wawanakwa had to offer was lapping at the edge of the sand.

"Eh, it could be better," Vince said, just sitting on his towel.

"This beach doesn't have much to offer," Alex replied.

"True that," Fabio smiled. He turned around to see Kyle gulping huge heaps of sand. He frowned, "That Kyle really grosses me out."

"I thought you were friends with him?" Vince raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"We only teamed up for the first challenge, we aren't really friends."

"I think we can all agree that Kyle is gone next?" Alex suggested. The others smiled and nodded as they watched Kyle eat more sand in disgust.

* * *

**Confessional Kitchen**

**Fabio: **Kyle is a great guy and all, but he's just so weak…

**Chef: **I love that fatty! He's the only one who eats my food…well and Dirty too.

**Fabio: **Did you call Oray dirty?

**Chef: **It's in my script that I give everyone a nickname Blondie!

**Fabio: **But, I'm not a girl!

* * *

**With Larry and his alliance…**

In a secluded part in the forest where no one could overhear them, Larry and his allies meet in secret…they are the Team Luck Guys' Alliance!

"Good," Larry glanced at Xeno and Baron. "We're all here."

"Can we get this alliance meeting done with?" Baron asked, annoyed.

"Looks like someone is a little anxious," Larry tapped his chin. "Patience, Baron…"

"I wanna devour the losers!" Xeno licked his lips and cackled.

"Well, let's start with our strategy. Basically, I have everything planned out for whenever we lose. First, we just need to have numbers over the girls," Larry smirked.

"And how do we do that when Greg is siding with them. They are voting you off it would be a 5-3 vote," Baron raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I plan to get Greg out first. I can do this easily because girls are known to side with their emotions. You fully manipulate their emotions, you manipulate their thoughts," Larry said. "I have a journal that Greg has written in for the past days.

"In it is insults and foul words about his teammates. We just need to read this out loud before the votes and the girls side with us in voting off Greg."

Baron looked speechlessly at Larry, and barely muttered, "That's…genius."

"It's what a good politician always needs to know. When Greg is gone, leave the rest to me," Larry cackled.

"Um, Larry," Xeno sighed. "You just stole my cackle, I have that copyrighted, you know."

"Oh," Larry looked confused, "sorry."

* * *

**Confessional Kitchen**

**Larry: **Politicians and lawyers are known to be the most manipulative people of all time. –He smirks- They're right.

**Chef: **Why doesn't anyone want to be a Chef? That should be their main goal in life!

**Larry: **-grits his teeth- Chef, just shut up.

* * *

**Greg and the girls of Team Luck…**

"Ok, so we all agree on Larry," Greg said.

"Yup, then we go our separate ways," Natalie replied.

"Fine with me," Greg crossed his arms. "As long as that freak of nature is out."

"But, shouldn't we be getting the weak ones out first?" Harley asked.

"I admit Larry is a strong competitor and helps us win, but he's too untrustworthy to stay," Oray replied to Harley patting her shoulder.

Harley flinched at the dirty hand, then smiled a litte. "Sorry, still not used to it."

"You'll get the hang of friends eventually," Natalie smiled.

"Ok, if this is going to turn into some love fest, I'm out of here," Greg smirked.

Harley glared at him. "Do you want your face pounded in, pipsqueak?"

"No!" Greg gulped. "Please, I'm sorry!"

Harley calmed down and grinned evilly. She punched Greg in the arm and he started to run hop around the cabin screaming.

"I barely hit you!" Harley yelled, trying to get him to stop.

Jasmine sighed, "Oh great, what a crybaby. I can't see anyone loving him…"

* * *

**Confessional Kitchen**

**Greg: **I'm only twelve! Of course that would hurt…I'm going to _kill _that gorilla!

**Chef: **Can you give me the meat if you do kill it?

* * *

**With Devin, Wendy, Casey, and Patrick…**

"Now," Devin smiled, "we have all agreed to a temporary alliance, am I right?"

Wendy nodded her head up and down with her tongue flopping around. Devin flinched in disgust at this.

"The forces of evil join together to take down the forces of good!" Casey chuckled. "It's like a bad movie about Superman!"

Patrick laughed along with Casey, not fully getting the joke. Devin sighed, "Sure, sure. But, remember once we take out Tay, Rocky, and Umi we all go against each other once more…got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" They all shouted in unison.

Devin smirked, "Good, they won't know what's coming for them."

* * *

**Confessional Kitchen**

**Devin: **Right now, I have this game in my hands, these people are like putty, and I'm the molder. –she snickers-

* * *

**With Rocky, Umi, and Tay**

"Hail the royal princess, please," Tay smiled at her two "servants".

"Um, I don't go by anyone's orders, especially not a fake princess," Rocky stated.

Tay growled, "How dareth you call me fake! I shall dethrone you!"

"Not if I rip you apart first!" Rocky growled.

"Guys!" Umi yelled out, but still quivering from the dirty objects of the cabin. "Rocky called us here to be an alliance! We don't want to fight and split ourselves up, now do we?"

Rocky sighed and shook his head, "Tay, let's just agree to a truce, alright?"

"Thou royalty accepts your truce," Tay smiled and shook his hand.

"Now, we're outnumbered four to three," Rocky started strategizing. "If we can get one member to flip with us, then we have enough to take down Devin."

"I say we go for Patrick," Tay says. "He looks like a good follower."

"Yeah, but only for Casey…that's it!" Rocky exclaimed.

"What is it?" Umi asked.

"If we can take out Casey then maybe we can get Patrick to follow one of us around," Rocky said, smiling. **(1)**

"And we have the votes…but who would vote out Casey with us?" Tay asked.

"Well, maybe Wendy she seems crazy enough," Rocky suggested.

"Well, I guess we can try," Umi smiled.

"Let's take them down!" Rocky shouted.

* * *

**Confessional Kitchen**

**Tay: **Thou royalty likes Sir Rocky! Sir Umi really makes me wonder how people are deranged like him outside of my kingdom!

**Chef: **Can you stop talking like that? It's really starting to annoy me.

* * *

**On top of the 1000 foot cliff**

"Welcome campers to your fourth challenge of Total! Drama! Alphabetized," Chris exclaimed with a wide grin on his face.

"Do you really need to say that?" Devin asked, her hands on her hips.

"Yes," Chris nodded, "yes, I do."

"Great," Greg mumbled.

"Now, you're fourth task will be to jump off this one thousand foot high cliff into the lake," Chris exclaimed.

"Piece of cake," Harley smirked.

"Now," Chris smiled, gesturing to the bottom of the lake. "The larger area in the ring of buoys has been stocked with psychotic, man –eating sharks!

"The smaller ring inside the larger ring, is your target area, which we're pretty sure has no sharks," Chris smiled to himself at his great challenge.

"Original much?" Greg asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ignoring him, Chris went on, "The team with the most members that jump and actually…survive, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside the crates are parts that you will need to make an awesome hot tub! Team with the best hot tub wins immunity and a special reward! Second place has immunity, but no reward, and last place will be sending someone home."

All of the campers looked shocked at this challenge. "Did you just totally rip that off from the first challenge in Total Drama Island?"

"Hey," Chris protested. "I ran out of challenge ideas because my ideas are too expensive! Plus, this was our challenge so technically we didn't rip it off."

"Still-" "Let's get on with it," Chris exclaimed. "Team Failure, for losing the last challenge, you're up first!"

* * *

**Confessional Kitchen**

**Wendy: **This is going to be fun, fun, fun! I just hope I can play with the sharks as dolls!

**Chef: **You are crazy!

* * *

Devin gulped and leaned over the side, "This could kill me-AHHHHH!" As soon as Devin had said that Yelda gained a confident smirk and pushed her off the cliff.

Devin resurfaced and found that she had not landed in the safe zone. She started swimming quickly, but the sharks were faster. A shark came from underneath and ate her whole.

Devin still squirmed inside of the shark and managed to open up the shark's wide mouth. She jumped out and made it to shore, only to have been stung in the face by a soaring jellyfish.

Everyone on top of the cliff started to cheer and high five at the spoiled brat's misfortune. Wendy jumped up excitedly, "I'm next!" Wendy ran off the cliff and fell, screaming about how fun this was.

She landed in the safe zone and started cackling, and then she was shocked. A large eel had wrapped around her head as she resurfaced and zapped her a couple of times. She started feeling woozy and slowly made her way to shore.

Chris was guffawing on top of the cliff and the campers looked shocked (no pun intended!) at his sadistic mood. "I forgot to mention that I placed the safe area with psychotic, man-shocking eels! The only way to be safe from those creatures is to jump in there!"

Chris pointed over the side of the cliff and pointed out a little inflatable kiddy pool, filled with about two inches of water. The contestants were now really scared, thinking that they would probably die.

"Fine," someone shouted. "You should test it to make sure it's safe!"

As soon as this was said, Fabio came from behind and pushed Chris off of the cliff, towards the little kiddy pool. He missed it completely and landed in the sand with a loud THUD! Where he landed was a Chris-shaped hole. Inside it was Chris, totally unconscious.

Everyone clapped and cheered, giving Fabio high fives. Fabio smiled to the guys, "I guess I win the bet! Pay up!" The Team Bird males grumbled, pulling out twenty dollar bills and handing it to the bet winner. He cheered in celebration and soon everyone was cheering and hugging each other.

"HEY!" A voice from behind them called out. Everyone immediately stopped doing what they were doing and saw that Chef, dressed as an Army sergeant, bellowed walking up the cliff with anger on his face.

"Since pretty boy is unable to host, probably until this challenge is over, it is my duty to host this stupid show until he is ready and able to host again," Chef screamed.

Everyone started saying complaints about how they'd rather have a nicer host, but these complaints immediately stopped as Chef pulled out a metal pipe from his pocket and bent it in half.

"Now," Chef snarled, "since this challenge is lame and really dumb, I'm going to have you do a different challenge! It will be a paintball war between all of the teams! You will go out in the woods with your entire team and hunt around the forest for the other teams! First team to have all members eliminated will lose this challenge and go to elimination!"

Everyone was silent and just nodded at the crazy chef. "Here are your guns," Chef yelled, throwing each of them a paintball gun. "If you are hit a certain amount of times with one, you will be eliminated!" He grabbed Greg's paintball gun, cocked it and aimed it at Harley. "Here is an example!"

TUT TUT TUT TUT TUT! SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT!

Chef had shot Harley multiple times with Greg's paintball gun and he threw it back to the scrawny kid. "Now, biker chick is eliminated from the challenge!"

"But, that's no fair," Larry called out. "You can't just do that, we need her for this challenge!"

TUT TUT TUT TUT TUT! SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT!

Chef had grabbed Harley's paintball gun from her and shot Larry, who was now on the floor. No one else dared to upset Chef now. "Good," Chef yelled. "Now, find a spot for your team in the forest! Challenge will start when I say it will!"

* * *

**Confessional Kitchen**

**Larry: **This game is so unfair! Chef should not be able to tilt the favor to the other teams!

**Chef (talking by himself): **Truth is, I don't like Team Luck. They have too many mean people!

* * *

**[1] – **I do not own this tactic. This has been used by SWSU-Master on DeviantArt for Survivor Fan Characters…I think 4? This was used because Luke was a big follower and if his previous "master" was voted off, he would find a new one and thus gain that person another vote.

**The alliances are forming and this game has really started to become more like Survivor. Did any of you like the interesting twist with Chef hosting the challenge? And that was just a little karma for Devin, if you enjoyed that. More is to come for her, though.**

**Read and review, and updates might be slower than usual (might mean a LONG time) because I just started school and I am in 9****th**** grade. I used to go to a private school and now I just changed into a public high school…it's really different for me, and it is hard to make friends. Also, school work will get in the way, so yeah.**


	8. Author's Note

-comes out from rock- Um, hello, readers! Yes, it's me! The one and only Haters Go To Heaven! … Yes, I see those glares you're giving me, and I'm here to bring you more bad news...

Total Drama Alphabetized has been canceled. Yes, I know you are all mad at me for not updating in like a year and I just don't like writing for this story anymore. It feels too silly for me, and I just felt like I was a bad writer back then. But, I've gotten better! And, there will be some good news after this short message:

Okay, I think all of you deserve this. The story was planned to the finale where the winner was crowned. So, I'm just going to give you guys the basic run-down of the story in my notes:

* * *

**Day 4**

Challenge: Paintball War

1st: Team Failure

2nd: Team Luck

3rd: Team Bird

Elimination:

Alex: Kyle

Erica: Kyle

Fabio: Mel

Igneous: Kyle

Kyle: Mel

Mel: Kyle

Yelda: Kyle

Vince: Kyle

Kyle: 6 votes

Mel: 2 votes

**Day 5**

Challenge: Face their fears.

Fears:

Alex: Poison Gas

Erica: Stingrays

Fabio: Math

Igneous: Rain

Mel: Mark (a torturous "friend" from her past)

Yelda: Dark

Vince: Fast Speeds

Larry: Losing Badly

Greg: Dementors

Baron: Crashing

Xeno: Dolphins

Oray: Freezing Cold Weather

Natalie: Steamrollers

Harley: Bombs

Jasmine: Rape

Casey: Girl Scouts

Patrick: Death

Rocky: Smoke

Umi: Germs

Devin: Bad Outfit

Tay: Giants

Wendy: Bowling Balls

1st: Team Failure

2nd: Team Bird

3rd: Team Luck

Larry reads Greg's journal to everyone.

Elimination:

Larry: Greg

Xeno: Greg

Baron: Greg

Oray: Larry

Greg: Larry

Harley: Larry

Jasmine: Greg

Natalie: Greg

Greg: 5 votes

Larry: 3 votes

EO: Sean, Zaron, Quell, Kyle, Greg.

**Day 6**

Challenge: Murder Mystery

1st: Team Bird

2nd: Team Luck

3rd: Team Failure

Elimination

Casey: Rocky

Patrick: Rocky

Rocky: Casey

Tay: Devin

Umi: Casey

Devin: Rocky

Wendy: Casey

Tiebreaker (Larry): Rocky

Rocky: 4 votes

Casey: 3 votes

Devin: 1 vote

EO: Sean, Zaron, Quell, Kyle, Greg, and Rocky.

**Day 7**

Challenge: Finding white balls around the island.

1st: Team Bird

2nd: Team Failure

3rd: Team Luck

Larry frames Jasmine for stealing Harley's pin.

Elimination

Oray: Larry

Jasmine: Larry

Natalie: Larry

Larry: Jasmine

Xeno: Jasmine

Baron: Jasmine

Harley: Jasmine

Jasmine: 4 votes

Larry: 3 votes

EO: Sean, Zaron, Quell, Kyle, Greg, Rocky, and Jasmine.

**Day 8**

Challenge: Teams clean a certain area. Cleanest area wins.

Devin lures a bear (that messes everything in Team Failure's area up) and frames Tay for doing it.

1st: Team Luck

2nd: Team Bird

3rd: Team Failure

Elimination

Devin: Tay

Casey: Tay

Patrick: Tay

Umi: Devin

Wendy: Tay

Tay: Devin

Tay: 4 votes

Devin: 2 votes

EO: Sean, Zaron, Quell, Kyle, Greg, Rocky, Jasmine, and Tay.

**Day 9 **

Challenge: Prom Night Challenges

1st: Team Bird

2nd: Team Failure

3rd: Team Luck

Erica and Baron hook up. Larry hears about this inter-team relationship and tells his teammates.

Elimination

Larry: Baron

Baron: Oray

Xeno: Baron

Oray: Larry

Natalie: Larry

Harley: Baron

Baron: 3 votes

Larry: 2 votes

Oray: 1 vote

EO: Sean, Zaron, Quell, Kyle, Greg, Rocky, Jasmine, Tay, and Baron.

**Day 10**

Challenge: Challenges based on old video games.

Igneous accidentally burns down Chris' cabin.

1st: Team Luck

2nd: Team Failure

3rd: Team Bird

Elimination

Alex: Igneous

Erica: Igneous

Fabio: Igneous

Mel: Igneous

Yelda: Igneous

Igneous: Erica

Vince: Igneous

Igneous: 6 votes

Erica: 1 vote

EO: Sean, Zaron, Quell, Kyle, Greg, Rocky, Jasmine, Tay, Baron, and Igneous.

**Day 11**

Challenge: Science Fair Challenge

1st: Team Failure

2nd: Team Luck

3rd: Team Bird

Before elimination, Devin makes out with Alex in front of Mel. Mel is angry because she liked Alex. She hypnotizes everyone into voting Alex.

Elimination

Mel: Alex

Erica: Alex

Fabio: Alex

Alex: Alex

Vince: Alex

Yelda: Alex

Alex: 6 votes

EO: Sean, Zaron, Quell, Kyle, Greg, Rocky, Jasmine, Tay, Baron, Igneous, and Alex.

**Day 12**

Challenge: Medieval Challenges

1st: Team Bird

2nd: Team Luck

3rd: Team Failure

Vince and Harley hook up.

Elimination

Casey: Umi

Patrick: Umi

Umi: Casey

Devin: Casey

Wendy: Casey

Casey: 3 votes

Umi: 2 votes

EO: Sean, Zaron, Quell, Kyle, Greg, Rocky, Jasmine, Tay, Baron, Igneous, Alex, and Casey.

**Day 13**

Challenge: Campers are dropped off in the wilderness and have to find their way back to camp.

1st: Team Bird

2nd: Team Luck

3rd: Team Failure

Elimination

Devin: Patrick

Wendy: Patrick

Umi: Devin

Patrick: Umi

Patrick: 2 votes

Devin: 1 vote

Umi: 1 vote

EO: Sean, Zaron, Quell, Kyle, Greg, Rocky, Jasmine, Tay, Baron, Igneous, Alex, Casey, and Patrick.

**Day 14**

Challenge: Awake-a-Thon

1st: Team Failure

2nd: Team Luck

3rd: Team Bird

Devin torments Erica until she rages at her own team.

Elimination

Erica: Yelda

Yelda: Erica

Fabio: Erica

Mel: Erica

Vince: Erica

Erica: 4 votes

Yelda: 1 vote

EO: Sean, Zaron, Quell, Kyle, Greg, Rocky, Jasmine, Tay, Baron, Igneous, Alex, Casey, Patrick, and Erica.

**Day 15**

Challenge: Talent Show

1st: Team Luck

2nd: Team Bird

3rd: Team Failure

Devin bullies Wendy to the point of her wanting to give up.

Elimination

Devin: Wendy

Umi: Devin

Wendy: Wendy

Wendy: 2 votes

Devin: 1 vote

EO: Sean, Zaron, Quell, Kyle, Greg, Rocky, Jasmine, Tay, Baron, Igneous, Alex, Casey, Patrick, Erica, and Wendy.

**Day 16**

Merge time!

Baron and Quell return!

Challenge: Survive a horror movie.

Larry wins immunity.

Elimination

Fabio: Natalie

Mel: Devin

Yelda: Devin

Vince: Natalie

Larry: Natalie

Xeno: Natalie

Oray: Xeno

Harley: Xeno

Umi: Xeno

Devin: Yelda

Baron: Xeno

Quell: Devin

Xeno: 5 votes

Natalie: 4 votes

Devin: 3 votes

Yelda: 1 vote

EO: Sean, Zaron, Quell(1st), Kyle, Greg, Rocky, Jasmine, Tay, Baron(1st), Igneous, Alex, Casey, Patrick, Erica, Wendy, and Xeno.

**Day 17**

Challenge: Campers pair up with someone else and make a Political Video. Best 3 videos win.

Larry, Devin, Fabio, Umi, Vince, and Harley win immunity.

Larry figures out Mel is a hypnotist.

Elimination

Fabio: Mel

Mel: Baron

Yelda: Baron

Vince: Mel

Larry: Mel

Oray: Quell

Natalie: Quell

Harley: Baron

Devin: Baron

Baron: Mel

Quell: Baron

Baron: 6 votes

Mel: 4 votes

Quell: 2 votes

EO: Sean, Zaron, Quell(1st), Kyle, Greg, Rocky, Jasmine, Tay, Baron(1st), Igneous, Alex, Casey, Patrick, Erica, Wendy, Xeno, and Baron(2nd).

**Day 18**

Challenge: Race Around the Island.

Mel, Yelda, and Oray win immunity.

Elimination

Fabio: Larry

Mel: Larry

Yelda: Larry

Vince: Larry

Larry: Mel

Oray: Larry

Natalie: Larry

Harley: Larry

Umi: Larry

Devin: Larry

Quell: Larry

Larry: 10 votes

Mel: 1 vote

Larry reveals Mel is a hypnotist and is using her powers to cheat with the votes. Chris eliminates Mel because of this and lets Larry stay.

EO: Sean, Zaron, Quell(1st), Kyle, Greg, Rocky, Jasmine, Tay, Baron(1st), Igneous, Alex, Casey, Patrick, Erica, Wendy, Xeno, Baron(2nd), and Mel.

**Day 19**

Challenge: Campers get into pairs and must catch their designated animal. The losing pair is nominated for elimination.

Fabio and Umi lose.

Elimination

Fabio: Umi

Yelda: Umi

Vince: Umi

Larry: Fabio

Oray: Fabio

Natalie: Fabio

Harley: Fabio

Umi: Fabio

Devin: Umi

Quell: Umi

Tiebreaker (Alex): Umi

Umi: 6 votes

Fabio: 5 votes

EO: Sean, Zaron, Quell(1st), Kyle, Greg, Rocky, Jasmine, Tay, Baron(1st), Igneous, Alex, Casey, Patrick, Erica, Wendy, Xeno, Baron(2nd), Mel, and Umi.

**Day 20**

Challenge: Campers are cuffed to another person. Losing pair is nominated for elimination.

Natalie and Harley lose.

Elimination

Fabio: Harley

Yelda: Harley

Vince: Natalie

Larry: Natalie

Oray: Natalie

Natalie: Natalie

Harley: Harley

Devin: Harley

Quell: Harley

Harley: 5 votes

Natalie: 4 votes

EO: Sean, Zaron, Quell(1st), Kyle, Greg, Rocky, Jasmine, Tay, Baron(1st), Igneous, Alex, Casey, Patrick, Erica, Wendy, Xeno, Baron(2nd), Mel, Umi, and Harley.

**Day 21**

Challenge: Tasks based on little kid games. Person that loses is automatically out.

Vince loses.

EO: Sean, Zaron, Quell(1st), Kyle, Greg, Rocky, Jasmine, Tay, Baron(1st), Igneous, Alex, Casey, Patrick, Erica, Wendy, Xeno, Baron(2nd), Mel, Umi, Harley, and Vince.

**Day 22**

Challenge: Campers must escape RCMP through woods. Person in last gets automatically eliminated.

Natalie loses.

EO: Sean, Zaron, Quell(1st), Kyle, Greg, Rocky, Jasmine, Tay, Baron(1st), Igneous, Alex, Casey, Patrick, Erica, Wendy, Xeno, Baron(2nd), Mel, Umi, Harley, Vince, and Natalie.

**Day 23**

Challenge: Campers fight on a platform using sticks. Last one standing wins the sole vote to eliminate.

Oray wins.

Elimination

Oray: Larry

Larry: 1 vote

EO: Sean, Zaron, Quell(1st), Kyle, Greg, Rocky, Jasmine, Tay, Baron(1st), Igneous, Alex, Casey, Patrick, Erica, Wendy, Xeno, Baron(2nd), Mel, Umi, Harley, Vince, Natalie, and Larry.

**Day 24**

Challenge: Campers must cross a finish line by any means necessary after being dropped in the lake. First person to make it wins the sole vote to eliminate.

Devin wins.

Elimination

Devin: Yelda

EO: Sean, Zaron, Quell(1st), Kyle, Greg, Rocky, Jasmine, Tay, Baron(1st), Igneous, Alex, Casey, Patrick, Erica, Wendy, Xeno, Baron(2nd), Mel, Umi, Harley, Vince, Natalie, Larry, and Yelda.

**Day 25**

Challenge: Fan-fiction writing challenge. Chris says no references to TDI can be made. Worst fan-fiction writer is automatically eliminated.

Fabio loses, but Quell points out Devin's story has a person named 'Lindsay' in it and Chris eliminates her and lets Fabio stay.

EO: Sean, Zaron, Quell(1st), Kyle, Greg, Rocky, Jasmine, Tay, Baron(1st), Igneous, Alex, Casey, Patrick, Erica, Wendy, Xeno, Baron(2nd), Mel, Umi, Harley, Vince, Natalie, Larry, Yelda, and Devin.

**Day 26**

Challenge: Dares from viewers are performed. Person to gives up loses TD'Tized.

Oray gives up, thus making the final 2 Fabio and Quell!

EO: Sean, Zaron, Quell(1st), Kyle, Greg, Rocky, Jasmine, Tay, Baron(1st), Igneous, Alex, Casey, Patrick, Erica, Wendy, Xeno, Baron(2nd), Mel, Umi, Harley, Vince, Natalie, Larry, Yelda, Devin, and Oray.

**Day 27**

Challenge: Final 2 must race through the challenges they had done through the whole season.

Fabio wins!

EO: Sean, Zaron, Quell(1st), Kyle, Greg, Rocky, Jasmine, Tay, Baron(1st), Igneous, Alex, Casey, Patrick, Erica, Wendy, Xeno, Baron(2nd), Mel, Umi, Harley, Vince, Natalie, Larry, Yelda, Devin, Oray, and Quell(2nd).

FABIO WINS TOTAL DRAMA ALPHABETIZED!

* * *

Okay, I hope you enjoyed reading the rest of TD'Tized, but here is the good news. I am currently working on a NEW alphabet-themes story! It is named Total Drama A2Z! Right now, I'm halfway through the introductions, but for you guys, I shall reveal the characters: right here! Right now!

* * *

Characters in TDA2Z:

**Adonis – **The Over-The-Top Hero (Don't worry he's not as annoying as Penny in Tween Tour is)

**Bart** – The Flirt

**Carly – **The Sweet Brainiac

**Delores – **The Extremist

**Edward – **The C.I.T. (Cop In Training)

**Frank – **The Daredevil

**Gasymor – **The Famous Russian Model

**Harp – **The Seductive She-Devil

**Isaac – **The "Good Boy"

**James – **The Rich Nice Guy

**Karen – **The Schizophrenic

**Lauren – **The Gambler

**Matt – **The Arrogant Jock

**Ned – **The Nerd

**Osiris – **The Test Subject

**Pamela – **The Prejudiced Girl

**Quaker – **The War Reenactor

**Richard – **The Wimpy Ginger

**Serenity – **The Fat Slob

**Tatyanna – **The Athlete

**Urami – **The Helper

**Veskim – **The Silent Strategist

**Wastam – **The Pokemon Lover

**Ximena – **The Strong Black Girl

**Yamar – **The Kind-Hearted Mafia Member

**Zachariah – **The Farmer

* * *

I hope you stay tuned to what I have planned for this!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
